


Lost in Japan

by stxrburstlouis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, jeonghan seokmin and shua are all lawyers, seungcheol is also instagram famous, seungcheol is an architecture major, they all partied together once in college but they don't remember, wonwoo is filthy rich talk about daddy's money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrburstlouis/pseuds/stxrburstlouis
Summary: After Jeonghan loses his job he decides to live his life and do nothing after spending all his time studying law. Seokmin suggests that he travel somewhere and suddenly becomes his travel agent.The destination: Yokohama, Japan.Jeonghan has money but not enough to travel a couple hundred miles and stay for a week.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Past Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Looking Through Your Timeline

It’s another Friday night and Jeonghan is walking down the street to meet his friends at the bar. He’s glad they called him out because he really wasn’t doing anything. He still hasn’t looked for a job and he doesn’t plan to any time soon. The law firm he was working for was supposed to be the best in the business, everyone thought so, including Jeonghan. He applied and started working right after graduating from Yonsei. It was hell but Jeonghan was used to it. His brain was muddled half of the time and he never slept but it was what Jeonghan wanted to do after studying it for four years. Not even two months into working, the firm got shut down for corrupt and illegal business so Jeonghan was out of a job. It shocked the country but Jeonghan just wanted to move on with his life. He’s enjoying his time off even if it meant he had to move back in with his parents. 

He walks into the bar, looking around to find his friends. He spots them at a table in the corner, drinks already on the table. 

“Woah what’s this? Starting without me?” He asks playfully, throwing an arm around Seokmin’s shoulder. 

“You live ten minutes away and somehow you’re always late.” Shua says, taking a sip of his beer. 

Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair, “Sorry, I forgot my wallet.” 

He sits at the table and notices his friends didn’t change out of their work clothes like they usually do for their gathering. 

“You both were working late?” He asks. 

“Yup, and there’s more for me to do when I get home.” The man says, loosening his tie. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know what to say so he opts on saying nothing and thinks about how much he actually wants to drink tonight. He has no reason to get blackout drunk and he knows his mom will worry about him in the morning so he decides to just drink until he feels sleepy. 

The night is on Seokmin so he tries to stick to simple stuff not wanting to break the man’s pockets even if he says it's okay. 

“Found a job yet?” Seokmin questions, bobbing his head to some song playing. 

“I told you, I’m not looking for a job at the moment. I want to enjoy my freedom for a while.” 

“I envy you.” Shua says, staring at him taking another sip. 

“So you’re just going to stay at home and do nothing? Not even going to travel?” Seokmin questions. 

Jeonghan takes a long sip of beer before responding. “Where should I go, Mr. Travel Agent?” 

“Hong Kong? Maybe a nice trip to Thailand?” Shua suggests. 

“Just go to Japan! It’s like right there, ya know?” Seokmin half shouts. 

“Japan? Japan! Yes, let me pack my bags tonight!!” 

“I’m not saying go now, but you should definitely go, I heard it’s real pretty.” 

Jeonghan sighs, “I have to go by myself?” He’s pouting and Shua wants to smack him. 

“You’re the one who doesn't want a job and suddenly wants to travel!” 

“Hold on a second, you’re the one who suggested it!” Shua shakes his head and lets them argue over nothing like they always do. 

They drink until Seokmin gets drunk and that’s how they know it’s time to go home. Shua goes back with him since they live closer and Jeonghan can walk home. They’ll see each other on Sunday, so Jeonghan isn’t too sad about the night ending early. He walks home slowly, enjoying the nightly breeze. He doesn’t know how long he could afford to travel for but it is something to think about. He really hasn’t done anything but help his mom around the house and watch dramas all day long. It would be nice to get out of his parents' hair for some time and he knows they would probably like to see him doing something or then staying in the house all the time. 

He makes it home in one piece, swaying slightly in the elevator but other than that he’s fine and ready for bed. He walks down the hall to their apartment opening their door to a pitch black room. He quietly takes off his shoes and makes his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle out the fridge, using the island to guide him towards the other end of it leading him closer to the hallway. Walking down to his room, hand feeling the wall until he feels an opening, thanking himself for leaving the door open or else he would be sleeping on the couch. He should get undressed but he’s so tired he just face plants into bed and calls it a night. 

  
  


=======

When they meet up again on Sunday, they’re at Shua’s house. Pizza and chicken surrounding them for lunch and Jeonghan couldn't be happier. Shua is still cleaning up since he had his paper all over the place and he doesn’t want to risk getting on them because he knows his friends are messy eaters. They catch up for real this time and it’s mainly work talk and Jeonghan is okay with that. It makes him feel like he’s still in the game even though he’s been out of it for a few weeks. When they decide to wrap up work talk it’s only to talk about Jeonghan’s trip to Japan, that isn’t even planned. 

  
  


“Have you looked into it at least?” Seokmin asks, biting into his chicken. 

“Oh, I was supposed to be serious about this trip?” Jeonghan says, laughing. 

“Yes. Lucky for you, you have a friend like me and I planned this all out.” Seokmin pulls out his laptop that Jeonghan didn’t even know he brought with him. 

Shua and Jeonghan share a look and they both know there’s no stopping him once he’s in the zone. They eat silently until Seokmin is ready to present whatever he found in the span of two days that they didn’t see each other. 

“Ah okay, here we go! I didn’t make a whole powerpoint because this was very very last minute but I did make a google doc with some links for you to check out! I don’t know where in Japan you want to go but after some research, Yokohama suits you the most.” He says turning his laptop towards the older man. 

Jeonghan looks at the screen as each part is sectioned off by a category whether it be where to eat or sleep at. He nods his head scrolling through the small document until he comes across the last section titled ‘instagrammers’ 

“Are these random people visiting Yokohama?” 

“Yes, but they’re also Korean just in case you get lonely and want someone to befriend. I found them all on some blog, I don't really remember.” Seokmin smiles before taking a sip of his drink. 

“Wow, next time I go on a trip make sure to remind me to have you plan everything!” Shua murmurs. 

Jeonghan pulls out his phone to search all the people that are recommended just in case he actually does go. Jeonghan doesn’t like to do much but he thinks following them would be a good motivation tactic for him to put it in his mind that he needs to go to Japan. He blindly scrolls through all the accounts until he gets to the last one. 

Instagram user seungcherry. 

He scrolls through the mans photos, most of them consisting of the cute man himself and a bunch of buildings. He stops on one polaroid photo of four boys all dressed in black. 

“Hey, Shua isn’t this your friend Vernon?” He questions passing him the phone. 

Shua takes the phone looking at the photo, “Oh yeah it is!!! Is this his account?” 

“Nah, It’s his friends. Apparently the friend is in Yokohama.” He replies, taking the phone back. 

“Thats cool! It’s really a small world.” Jeonghan follows the said Seungcheol and locks his phone, eyes hurting from the brightness of his screen. 

“Thank you Seokmin for your help. I really appreciate it, I probably won’t be going to Japan just yet but this will definitely be helpful!” He emails the google doc to himself for future reference so he doesn’t have to ask for it later. 

When he returns home later that night, the house is empty and quiet. He settles in the living room, turning on the tv. He pulls out his phone to go through the google doc just one more time to make sure Yokohama is really the place he should visit. Jeonghan falls asleep at some point, phone on his chest, tv illuminating his face in the dark room. 

  
==  
  


It takes a week for Jeonghan to tell his parents about the trip to Japan he is supposedly supposed to be taking. Of course they think it would be good for him since he’s not doing anything now anyways. 

“And Seokmin planned all this out? I always liked him.” His dad says, looking at the google doc. 

He thinks his dad would adopt Seokmin if ever given the chance. While his parents look everything over in detail, he pulls out his phone to open instagram. The first photo to up is from seungcherry. It’s a photo of him head tilted smiling at the camera, dimples out. The second photo is the sunset on the beach. Jeonghan likes the photo and continues scrolling only to find another photo of his. It’s of a building and Jeonghan is convinced from the first time he remembers seeing his profile he must have a thing for buildings. He clicks on the profile picture to find more selfies and pictures of buildings than the last time he was on it. 

Jeonghan thinks it’s cute he’s keeping a pattern on his feed and he’s just cute in general. He wonders where he got the nickname S.Coups from if his name is Seungcheol. He has a lot of questions for the man but he figures it would be weird to just message the man out of nowhere. 

“So, you would stay at a hotel?” His mom asks, making him look up from his phone. 

“Yeah, I think that would be better than hopping from place to place, wouldn’t it?” 

He goes to watch Seungcheol’s story. It’s filled with beach shots and another man and a cat. He has no idea what to make of that so he locks his phone and turns back to his parents. 

“How long should I go? A week a month? Actually, a week is enough, right?” His leg is shaking like he’s leaving in thirty minutes and his dad laughs at him. 

“Do you even have money?” His dad questions, looking at him over his glasses. Jeonghan hates when he looks at him like that. 

“Yes, I actually do. Not much but I'll figure it out when I get to that point.” His phone vibrates. 

His parents talk in whispers and he looks at them weirdly before going back to his phone. 

**seungcherry followed you back.**

Jeonghan does a double take because huh? There’s an incoming call from Shua, interrupting his thoughts. He answers it still confused. 

“Hello?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Jeonghan looks at the time to see it’s already eighty thirty. He was supposed to meet them for dinner thirty minutes ago. 

“Sorry, I was talking to my parents.” 

Shua sighs, “Next time, I’m not calling you to tell you you’re late. I’m just gonna stop texting you and slowly disappear from your life.” 

“Maybe you should speed up that process.” He responds jokingly. 

“You’d be lost without me and you know it!” 

He is absolutely correct.

“Seokmin and I are finishing up and then we’ll bring you your food that you were supposed to be eating.”

“You know where I live.” He hangs up and his parents are just staring at him. 

“What?” 

“It’s a miracle you still have friends. You’re always forgetting your plans.” 

He gasps, “You guys are the ones who distracted me! You asked if I had any plans and I told you, so technically we’re all at fault here.” He says, pointing at them and himself. 

He walks away from his parents giggling to go lay down in his room. He makes himself comfortable under the blankets before figuring out what he was doing before Shua called him. He opens his phone and goes back to instagram only to see he has a message from someone. 

**seungcherry**

it has come to my attention that we have mutual friends!

8:32pm 

shua & vernon? you would be correct

8:45pm

  
  


is he still on the road to becoming a lawyer?

might need him when i try to get out of a lease

8:47pm 

he’s already a lawyer and i could also help you with that lease

just sayin

8:50pm

inch resting,,,,noted!

8:51pm 

  
  


Jeonghan doesn’t know how to respond, so he doesn’t. He hears the front door opening and the smell of food filling the apartment. He sets his phone down on his bed and gets up to see his friends before his mom has the chance to call out his name. 

“You owe me twenty dollars!” Shua says as he walks into the living room. 

“You’ll get it when I’m dead.” 

They turn on the tv and watch whatever movie is playing while Jeonghan eats his dinner. Jeonghan doesn’t know what his friend ordered him but it sure does taste good. His parents set off for the grocery store and Jeonghan knows they’re probably out eating street food without him like they always do. 

“Oh hey guess who messaged me on instagram today?” 

“Some old man who wants to pay you to see your feet?” Seokmin responds from the other end of the couch. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “Vernon’s friend, Seungcheol, the one who is in Yokohama? He said to let you know that he’ll be contacting you if he ever needs to get out of a lease.”

“Any friend of Vernon’s is a friend of mine!” Shua says, not taking his eyes off the tv. 

By the time Jeonghan’s parents come back the two boys are already gone and he’s still sitting on the couch, thinking about how exactly this trip to Japan will actually play out. If he really goes, what will he do while he’s there and what will he do when his little vacation comes to an end. He sinks deeper into the couch and stares at the tv. 

“Oh, Hannie, Mrs. Kim from upstairs wants to know if you’ll babysit for a couple of days while she goes on a business trip.” He sits up and looks at his mom who’s standing in the hallway. 

“Isn’t that the twins' mother?” Jeonghan thinks one child would be okay but two? He doesn’t know about all that.

“Yes and they’re older than what they used to be you know. They’re twelve now and she says she’ll pay real good.” 

Jeonghan remembers the twins and he would always see them on their little walk in front of the building. He can’t believe they’re twelve. They should be easier to handle then.

“I’ll tell her tomorrow that I’ll do it since I have nothing else better to do.” He replies, laying back down. 

“Okay, goodnight! Don’t sleep on the couch, it’s not good for your back, Hannie.” He waves her off and goes back to staring at the tv. He doesn’t even know the movie he’s watching but it’s got something to do with history judging from the old clothes and hairstyles. 

  
  
====  
  


Jeonghan is three days into babysitting the twins and he’s so ready for Mrs. Kim to come home. It’s not that he hates kids, no, he just misses doing nothing. Mrs. Kim set up a spare room for him for the week and he’s grateful for it. He’s waiting for the twins to come back from some academy for school. He sits and stares at the tv, not bothering to turn the channel because he has to prepare dinner in a while anyway. 

Jeonghan doesn’t exactly know how to cook but he can call his mom and have her walk him through everything to do. Which is basically what he’s been doing since he’s been babysitting. He gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge. The cool air hits his face as he stares at everything in the fridge. For once he doesn’t know what to make and he doesn’t want to repeat anything that they’ve already eaten. He thinks about ordering pizza and taking the easy way out but the twins deserve better than that. He takes out everything he needs to make dakgalbi since it’s the only thing he knows how to make without calling his mom. 

He’s just setting the table when the twins walk in the door. Jeonghan rushes to the front hallway to greet them. 

“Hi, how was school?” He asks, taking their bags. 

“My brain hurts.” Minjae says, taking off his shoes. 

“I’m going to go do more homework before I eat!” Minjun yells, speeding past Jeonghan before he can stop him. 

He wraps an arm around Minjae, pulling him to his waist, “Come on, we can start eating without him.” Minjae wraps his arms around his waist as they both walk to the table. Minjae is obviously Jeonghan’s favorite, he seems himself in the boy most of the time and he wants to protect him forever. They sit down at the table and Jeonghan fills his plate up before filling up his own. 

“Want me to help you with your homework when we’re done eating?” He asks, hesitantly. 

Minjae sighs, “No, that’s okay I only have a little bit left.” He says, taking a sad scoop of food into his mouth. 

Jeonghan nods and he feels bad for the kid. He never liked school until he got to high school but he always made sure to keep his grades up because anything is better than having his mom be angry at him. Minjun joins them ten minutes later. They make small talk and their plates are cleared in no time. Jeonghan tells Minjun to wash up first since he already started his homework. 

Jeonghan is putting dishes in the sink so he can wash them when they go to sleep when his phone rings. 

“What do you want, Seokmin?” He asks, putting him on speaker so he can clean out the leftovers. 

“Are you still babysitting?” He questions and Jeonghan can hear the noisy background. 

“Yes I am, I told you this about three times already.” 

“Jeonghan!!! I miss you!” Shua shouts. 

“Wow, you guys really started early if he’s already telling me he misses me.”

“It was Vernon’s idea!” Vernon??? The friend of the dude who’s in Yokohama?? Shua’s Vernon???

Before Jeonghan can even ask any questions Minjae walks into the kitchen crying. 

“Seokmin, I’m going to have to call you back. I have a crying child to take care of!” He hangs up without letting Seokmin say another word. 

“What’s wrong? Is it your homework?” Jeonghan kneels down so he’s eye to eye level with the boy. Minjae nods and Jeonghan walks him back to his room, sitting him down at the desk. He looks at the paper and of course it’s math. He sighs before he takes the paper into his hands. 

He looks at it to see he already answered everything and it seems to be correct. He flips it over to see if there’s anything else. He sees why the boy was crying. Jeonghan does his best to help him with his homework, mainly the fractions. He definitely googles a few things just to be sure and they finish in no time. Jeonghan tells him to wash up and past his head before leaving the room. He goes back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up so he can lay down for the night. 

  
  


Jeonghan is drying his hands when his phone dings with a notification. He turns out the light, grabbing his phone heading to the living room to watch some tv. Shua tagged him in his story and Vernon is now following him. Shua’s story is a video of the three of them singing along to some song at a club. He sees he’s also tagged Seungcheol with the caption “We’re missing you two!” Jeonghan laughs and turns the channel to watch Netflix. He finds his show Bad Guys and starts watching it where he left off. It’s only eleven but his body is tired but he knows he has to stay up until the twins go to bed. 

As If reading his mind the twins walk into the living room, sitting down on each side of him, watching tv with him. 

“We’re going grocery shopping in the morning, so we have to be up early, okay?” He tells them. Minjae snuggles into his side and Minjun nods his head, eyes glued to the tv. 

Jeonghan sighs and goes back to instagram where he has another message. 

**seungcherry**

seems like we’re missing out

11:09 pm

haha doubt it shua and seokmin are light weights

they’re always the ones going home early

11:10 pm 

poor vernon lmao

not to be nosey but why aren’t you with them?

11:11pm

you’re good

i’m babysitting until sunday

11:15 pm

that’s cute

11:17 pm 

while i have you here

what is it with you and all the buildings?

11:20 pm 

should’ve seen this coming 

i’m into architecture 

11:22 pm 

okay now everything makes sense lol

11:25 pm 

thought i was just posting random buildings?

11:27 pm

you’d be surprised at the things people post nowadays

11:31 pm 

Jeonghan looks up from his phone to see the twins soundly sleeping. Minjun has his feet in his lap and Minjae is still snuggled into his side. He sighs debating who to take first. He throws his phone down on the couch and picks up Minjae with a grunt. He walks to his room, careful not to wake him up. He reaches his room and goes to put him in his bed when Minjae’s arms cling tighter around his neck. He pulls until he lets go and lays him down on the bed, pulling his blanket over him. He’s leaving the room when Minjun walks past him, stumbling to his room. 

Jeonghan chuckles, “Goodnight!” He gets a slow wave in return. 

He makes his way back to the living room to get his phone, turning off the tv and making sure the front door is locked. He turns out the lights, leaving one on before walking to the guest room.

He flops down on the bed, sighing and sets his alarm for the morning time. He wants to wake up early and get back so he can come back and nap. He plugs his phone up, cracks his door and turns out the light. Sliding under the covers he lays on his side, head on his arm and reminds himself to reply to Seungcheol in the morning. 

  
  


====

When Jeonghan wakes up to his alarm, he feels too warm. He rubs his eyes and looks down to see both the twins in bed with him. He shakes his head and turns off the alarm, slipping out of bed quietly. He doesn’t know when they got in his room but he’s all sweaty now since they were basically laying on top of him. He grabs his things to shower and tip toes out the room, closing the door behind him. 

He takes a quick shower not wanting to take too long anyways. He brushes his teeth while getting dressed. He figures they can eat out for breakfast since he really doesn’t feel like cooking. He spits and wipes his mouth, grabbing one of the twins’s brush to fix his hair. He leaves the light on because the twins are going to get in right after him and walks back to the bedroom. The twins are still sleeping so he sets his stuff down and walks back down the hallway to pick out their outfits. For Minjae he picks some training pants and a plain white t-shirt. He goes into Minjun’s room and finds it a mess. He will definitely be making him clean it when they come home. Jeonghan pushes clothes that are on the floor over so he can get to his dresser. He picks out some shorts and a white shirt as well. 

  
  


He hears water running and he walks into the bathroom to find Minjun brushing his teeth. 

“Clothes for the day are on your bed, and when we come home please clean your room!” He says, ruffling his hair, messing it up even more. 

He walks back to the guest room to find Minjae still sleeping. 

“Minjae! It’s time to get up.” He tells him, shaking his shoulder. 

The boy doesn’t even move and Jeonghan sighs. He shakes him again but a little bit rougher and still gets nothing. He grabs the pillow from the head of the bed and smacks him with it. The boy groans and Jeonghan sighs, pulling him up before he even has the chance to sleep again. 

“Minjae, come on it’s time to get ready.” The boy blinks at Jeonghan, barely awake and shakes his head. 

“I’ll get Minjun to wake you up instead?” He proposes. He knows the boy’s brother resorts to tickling and pinching to wake up his brother. 

Minjae slips out of his hold and stands up, swaying a little before he makes his way out the room. Jeonghan laughs because it always works. He grabs his phone and lays on the bed. He has a text from Shua that was sent at three am letting him know that they all got home safely. He hearts the message and reminds himself to call him later on. He opens Instagram to message Seungcheol back when the first post he sees is the man himself posted an hour ago. It’s of him and a friend at the base of a ferris wheel. He likes the photo and opens their dms. 

**seungcherry**

didn’t take you for a morning person 

8:45am

“NO! Those are my shoes!” Jeonghan hears and he sets his phone back down on the nightstand to see what the commotion is. 

He finds the twins at the front door near the shoe cabinet arguing over the shoes in both their hands. 

“No, you threw yours away because they were too dirty!” Minjae says tugging the shoe towards him. 

Jeonghan sighs, grabbing the shoe from both of their tiny hands. “Nobody is wearing them, now pick a different pair.” It’s too early for arguments and Jeonghan does not want to deal with anyone crying this early in the morning. Jeonghan goes back to his room to grab his wallet and phone so they can hurry up and head out. Walking back to the door he finds the twins silently leaning up against the cabinets, shoes on but they're definitely not happy. 

He sits down to put on his shoes, “Now who wants McDonald’s for breakfast, my treat?” he says trying to get them to look a little happier. He was paying either way but it just sounded nice. 

“Extra hash browns?” Minjun grumbles out.

“Sure, why not!” He says opening the door, letting them walk under his arm. 

  
  
==  
  


The first thing Jeonghan does when they return from the store is tell Minjun to clean his room because he has never seen such a disaster in a room since college. Minjae helps him put away the groceries before they decide to sit on the couch and watch some tv for the time being. He lets Minjae choose what to watch because he doesn’t feel like thinking at the moment. He pulls out his phone and realizes he hasn’t looked since they felt out this morning. He has a missed call from his mom, a text from Seokmin and an instagram notification sitting on his lock screen. He texts Seokmin back, telling him that he doesn’t need anymore information about his supposed trip to Japan. He has enough starred emails from the man, he thinks he’ll be okay. 

Jeonghan really hasn’t given anymore thought to his trip to Japan because he knows it’s going to be a while before he actually goes. He sighs, opening Instagram again to message Seungcheol back. He swears he never even used the app that much unless it was to post a drunken video of his friends. 

**seungcherry**

i was touring some schools :(

you definitely don’t seem like a morning person either 

9:00am 

touring schools?

i am not but we had to go shopping or we would starve

12:30pm 

pretty buildings for some pretty photos

ahh right, how’s babysitting?

12:32pm 

pretty good

one is sleeping in my lap the other is still cleaning his room 

12:37pm

two kids?!?

i can barely watch myself 

12:39pm 

they’re twins!

same but their mom pays good 

12:41pm

get that money!!

12:45pm 

  
  
  
  


Minjun comes into the living room and sits on the other side of Jeonghan. 

“Is your room clean clean or is it just clean?” He asks not looking away from the tv. 

“It’s clean clean. I promise!”

“Okay, I’m gonna check later so if you’re lying I’ll know.” 

Minjun crosses his arms, “I’m not lying, I really cleaned up my whole entire room!” 

Jeonghan laughs, “Alright, I’ll believe you this time.” 


	2. Computer Luv

After babysitting the twins, Jeonghan goes back to his regular routine of laying on the couch, watching all the tv shows he never got to watch when he was in college. His days consist of nothing but watching tv and talking to Seungcheol. He finds the man easy to talk to and there's never a dull moment when talking to him. The two had only just exchanged numbers to make it easier to take to each other instead of having to go through instagram. It was Seungcheol’s idea since his dm would always get lost amongst the other ones he would have. Jeonghan didn’t mind, he had no one else to talk to with everyone else around always working. It was nice to have someone to talk to. 

He’s waiting for his dad to return so he can use the car to go meet Shua and Seokmin. Granted it is only a ten minute walk but he knows he isn’t getting drunk and he doesn’t feel like walking. He was going to make sure that he wasn’t going to be late like the last few times he was. He just wasn’t good at keeping track of time especially if an episode of his show turned out to be too good. His dad walks in the door just then with a bunch of groceries, his mom right behind him. 

“You should’ve called so I could’ve helped you!” He says, getting up from the couch to take the bags out of his hands. 

“The elevator is working again so it’s okay, don’t worry.” His dad chuckles. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and puts away all the groceries and makes his parents go sit in the living room. It’s the least he could do since he really isn’t doing anything. He cleans more often and makes breakfast since his mom doesn’t trust him to cook dinner and he can’t blame her. He puts the water in the fridge, closing it making his way back to the living room. He squeezes himself in between his parents even though there’s more than enough room on either side of them. His dad throws an arm around his shoulder and his mom pats his thigh. It’s only six thirty and Jeonghan is extra tired already. 

“So…” Jeonghan starts. His parents both hum letting him know he can continue. 

“I was thinking after I come back from Japan, whenever that may be, we should move.” He says, quietly. Jeonghan has always disliked their apartment, he wanted a house and he was determined to get it. 

“You want to go halfies?” His dad asks, still watching tv. 

“Sure but I get to pick the house!” 

“Do you have a secret bank account we don’t know about, Hannie?” His mom questions, laughing. 

“No, I wish I did. I just think we could live out in the country but like not too far, you know?” His parents both hum again and the conversation ends there. It went better than expected, he’ll try and bring it up on another day. Maybe when he actually has a job and can just go house hunting. Or maybe he should just buy it and surprise them. Jeonghan chuckles to himself and his mom side eyes him. He gets up from the couch to go get dressed, he figures he can just shower when he comes home. He throws on some black ripped jeans and a light blue sweater. He lays down on his bed, tired from moving when his phone dings. He pats his bed trying to find it, grabbing it to see it’s Seungcheol. 

**s.coups**

you probably don’t care but i finally finished

drawing that one building!

6:59 pm 

the one with the columns?

7:00 pm

yes!! you remembered omg 

7:02 pm 

you talked about it for weeks it’s 

practically living in my brain

7:05 pm

I’m jealous! anyways how was your day? :)

7:10 pm 

  
  


Jealous? Jeonghan stares at the word. He’s probably over thinking this but he continues to stare at it before actually writing back. 

It was good i’m about to meet 

up with friends! wbu?

7:17 pm

it was okay, i guess 

literally spent it drawing

7:20 

  
  


Jeonghan ends up falling asleep, he doesn’t know how but he does. His mom is shaking his shoulder, phone on his chest.

“Hannie, I thought you left already, wake up!” She laughs. 

Jeonghan stretches and groans, “What time is it?” He asks. 

“It’s nine forty.” He nods his head and sits up. He still has some left even though he wanted to drive around before the sunset. He unlocks his phone, it opens to his messages with Seungcheol. 

**s.coups**

sorry i fell asleep

9:42 pm 

it’s okay i figured you did 

9:45 pm 

Jeonghan laughs and gets up from his bed, finding some shoes to put on and grabbing a jacket. He walks down the hallway, finding the living room empty and he figures his parents are going to bed early tonight. He grabs the keys from the bowl and shuts the door quietly behind him. He gets off the elevator walking out the front door, seeing his parents got a good parking spot right in front of the door, he prays it’ll still be there when he gets back. He opens the door and just sits for a minute.

**s.coups**

still gonna make it on time

9:50 pm 

He’s cutting it close but Seungcheol doesn’t need to know that. The drive to the bar is peaceful and he’s glad no one is really outside on this side of town. He turns down the street the bar is on and parks behind Shua’s car. He walks into the bar, standing at the door looking for his friends when he doesn’t see them at the usual table. He spots Shua on the side in a booth so he makes his way over. He slides in next to him seeing the reason why they aren’t in their usual spot. 

  
  


“Oh hey Vernon! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” He says and looks at Shua knowing this is his doing. 

“Yeah, it was last minute Shua saw me walking down the street and invited me.” He says while nodding. 

Jeonghan gets up to order a beer and when he comes back Seokmin is bombarding him with questions. 

“Have you thought about when you’re gonna go? Do you need extra money? Do I need to make another google doc? Should I come with you?” He asks, staring at Jeonghan. 

“In another month or so I will go. I need to babysit again for some extra money so don’t worry about it. And no I don’t need you to come with me, I’m grown thank you very much.” He takes a sip of beer. 

“Where are you planning to go?” Vernon asks, taking out some gum. 

“Japan. Seokmin thinks I should go while I have some time off.” 

Jeonghan gets the conversation off of him because he’s tired of having the same conversation over and over again every time they get together. 

2 hours later and the three of them are drunk and Jeonghan just watches the trio in amusement. He somehow manages to get everyone in the car so he can drive them home. He takes Vernon home first since he lives the farthest making his way back into the city to drop off Shua and Seokmin and he’s grateful they live close to each other. He watches them all walk into their building, reminding them to text him in the morning so he knows they’re alive. He takes the long way home and listens to some ballads because it just feels right. He lets out a groan when his music stops and he sees that Seungcheol is face timing him. This isn’t the first time they’ve done it but he always manages to know when Jeonghan is listening to music. He answers it, stopping at a red light. 

  
  


“You were listening to music again, weren’t you?” He says smiling.

Jeonghan looks down at his phone that is placed in the center console, waiting for the light to change. 

“How do you manage to do that every single time?” 

“I don’t do it on purpose I promise! Did you have fun tonight?” He questions and Jeonghan knows he’s drawing again from the way he’s looking off camera. 

“I did, even Vernon came out with us.”

“Ooh, seeing as you’re driving you must be the only sober one, huh?” 

Jeonghan turns into the parking lot, finding that no one took his spot so he parks right at the front door, turning the car off. 

“They get drunk so quick, I don’t know how they do it.” He reclines his seat a little, sighing as he gets comfortable. 

“Are you not getting out?” Seungcheol questions, finally looking at the camera. 

“No, not yet. Kinda just want to sit here.” Seungcheol hums and they both go silent for a while. 

Jeonghan moves, leather seat making noise as he goes, “Are you gonna show me what you’re drawing?” He asks. He has never shown the man any of the buildings but he always tells him about it. 

“Nope! But I’ll tell you about it!” Jeonghan scoffs, of course. 

The man tells him about how his friend, Wonwoo, wants him to design his house for him. He’s still working on how many floors he should give him and Jeonghan suggests that two or three would be enough. He doesn’t know why he has to build a house for his friend but he doesn’t pry. 

Jeonghan looks at the time to see it’s almost one thirty. 

“You’re usually sleeping by this time, how are you still up?” 

Seungcheol looks at the camera, “It’s not even that late! I just had to draw something right quick!” 

“You know we’re in the same time zone, right? This is pretty late for you.” Jeonghan grabs his jacket from the back seat, grabbing his phone and his keys, making his way out the car. 

The man pouts, “I guess, huh? Well, seeing as you have gotten out the car and made it home safely, I will let you go!” 

Jeonghan doesn’t even get the chance to say bye before he waves and hangs up. He stares at his phone as his music starts playing again. He unlocks his phone and calls him back. 

“What?” Seungcheol asks, still not looking at the screen. 

“A goodnight would’ve been nice, you know?” He says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Goodnight, Jeonghan.” He smiles, dimples out. 

“Goodnight, Coups.”

Jeonghan finally walks into the building, waiting for the elevator. He gets off walking to the door, trying to open it as quietly as possible. He silently puts the keys in the bowl, taking off his shoes before making his way into the kitchen. He grabs a water bottle and some fruit snacks and walks to his room. 

It’s Sunday and he has to cancel his plans to babysit the twins. Seokmin angrily calls him the minute he sends the text and he listens to him ramble on about he already got everything set up for the movie night they were supposed to have. Jeonghan reminds him that he needs to babysit in order to even step foot in Japan so Seokmin tells him to have fun and hangs up. Jeonghan really doesn’t mind babysitting, he loves the twins and they really don’t bother him much unless they really need help with something. He’s staying with them until Wednesday and Jeonghan likes that he will still have the rest of the week to himself. 

They’re walking down the street coming back from the store, chips and drinks in hand. 

“Do you think mom will bring us something back this time?” Minjae asks his brother. 

“She doesn’t have time to shop, she has work to do.” Minjun replies. 

“Not even a minute to shop?” 

“Not even a minute.” 

Jeonghan chuckles at the twins walking in front of him. He never asked what their mom does but it must be important if she’s always gone. They make it back to the apartment building and Jeonghan can breathe when he sees there’s no fire trucks in the parking lot. He had put a stew on to cook while they went for a walk so dinner could be ready by the time they got back. The trio makes it back upstairs and Jeonghan tells them to watch tv until dinner is ready. 

Jeonghan goes in the kitchen to set the stew on a higher setting and to heat up some rice that was already in the fridge. He can hear his phone ringing over the sound of the microwave but he doesn’t feel it in his pockets or see it anywhere in the kitchen. He turns around to see Minjae holding it in his hands talking to someone. 

“You interrupted my youtube video.” Minjae says walking up to Jeonghan. 

“I’m sorry, buddy. You can hang up and I’ll just call him back.” Seungcheol says but he sounds muffled. 

“No, it’s okay. Here he is, I’ll just go watch it on my ipad!” He hands the phone to Jeonghan and watches him skip away towards his room. 

“Babysitting again?” Seungcheol asks as Jeonghan leans him up against the water bottle on the counter. 

“Yeah, I need all the money I can get.” He replies, taking the rice out the microwave. 

“They seem like good kids. Who answered the phone?” Jeonghan hears shuffling and looks to find Seungcheol in bed under the covers. 

“That would be Minjae. He’s like a mini me.” He gets 3 bowls from the cabinet, setting them down on the counter, turning the stew off. Jeonghan has his back to his phone while he puts everything in the bowls, making sure to not give them too much since it is a little late. He puts the twins’s bowls on the table moving around the kitchen, like he would in his own home. 

“Come eat!” He half yells. Minjun is the first to sit at the table as he was in the living room followed by Minjae coming from his room. 

He watches them eat for a minute before turning around to make his own bowl. 

“You know it’s kinda cute watching you play wife.” Jeonghan jumps at the man's voice, spoon falling into the stew. 

Jeonghan whines, “You made me drop the spoon! There’s nothing cute about raising kids, this is a tough job. Especially when there’s two of them.” Seungcheol raises both his brows and laughs. 

“We’re the only kids you babysit. How hard can it be?” Minjun says from the table and it only makes him laugh harder.

“Ya! You’re supposed to be on my side!” He says pointing his spoon at the twin. 

Jeonghan sets his bowl in front of his phone and stands at the counter to eat. 

Jeonghan goes to put his spoon in his mouth when Minjae speaks. 

“Is s dot coups like your boyfriend?” Minjae asks and Jeonghan tries not to choke. He stares at Seungcheol and the man just stares back at him laughing silently. 

“Minjae, it’s Scoups and no he’s not my boyfriend.” He says picking up some rice.

“First of all that’s a boring contact name and second I’m gonna have to call you back.” Jeonghan tells him bye and he hangs up. Jeonghan sets his phone down and stares at Minjae. 

“I can’t believe you. You were my favorite.” He says silently but Minjae still looks back at him since they’re still close. 

He makes his way to the table to join them even though they’re almost done. 

“Can we watch a movie before bed?” Minjun questions, scooping up the last of his food. 

“If you wash up and get ready for bed, yes we can.” Jeonghan says, ruffling his hair. The twins finish eating, leaving Jeonghan at the table by himself and his phone rings again. He answers it without looking already knowing who it is. 

He looks over at the screen, “Everything alright?” he asks. 

“Yeah, just had to help Wonwoo bring in groceries?” Jeonghan looks at the time. It’s only going on nine but still. 

“He does his shopping this late?” He questions. He sees Seungcheol set his phone on the desk as he sets in the desk chair. 

“He’s a night owl, he does everything at night.” 

“Are you about to draw again?” He asks scooping up the last of his food. 

“Yeah, I saw this really pretty building when I went out earlier and I want to try and remake it.” 

“I thought you were making Wonwoo’s house first?” He gets up from the table, putting his dishes in the sink walking to the living to sit on the couch. He hears water running so he’s assuming the twins are getting ready for bed. 

“He’s not moving anywhere anytime soon and plus I still have to make a model and that takes time so he can wait.” He sees him plug in his tablet to something and watches him get set up. Jeonghan grabs a blanket from the basket next to the couch and gets comfortable. 

“Will you at least show me the model if you ever get done with it?” He asks, trying to find a movie. 

“Maybe, I’ll have to think about it.” 

Jeonghan shakes his head and Minjae walks into the living room, Minjun right behind him. They settle on the couch on either side of him and he covers them with the blanket, spreading it out evenly. 

“Is this s dot coups guy gonna talk through the movie?” Minjun asks. 

Jeonghan laughs, “It’s Scoups and no he will not because I will hang up on him if he does.”

“He can’t see the tv, how will he watch the movie with us?” Minjae grabs a pillow propping it on the couch, holding his hand out for Jeonghan’s phone. 

“I guess you’re watching The Incredibles 2 with us!” Seungcheol hums and Jeonghan lets his phone be taken by Minjae. 

He starts the movie once everyone is settled leaning back into the couch. Minjun falls sleep first and Jeonghan is surprised because he’s usually the last one up. The other three continue to watch the movie as it gets later into the night. 

Seungcheol looks up an hour later to find that the others are way too quiet. 

“Did you guys fall asleep? Hello?” He gets no answer in return and he knows the movie is almost done because he’s already seen it. 

“Goodnight Jeonghan and twins.” He hangs up the phone from his end and gets ready for bed. 

  
  
  


It’s Jeonghan’s last day with the twins and he’s quite sad about it. He knows they all live in the same building but it’s different when there’s floors separating them instead of just walls. He’s waiting for their mom to return as she had called him when she landed. Minjun is in his room finishing up his homework and Minjae is at his feet, back up against the couch talking to Seungcheol about something. He tuned them out a while ago as he was focused on watching his show. 

“And then you’ll build it with like legos and stuff?” Minjae asks. 

“Not legos but you’re on the right track, buddy.” Jeonghan turns his head to look at the two of them. He realizes that Minjae has been talking his ears off for the past hour and goes to interrupt. 

“Hey, wanna see my roommates cat?” He hears rustling from the other side.

“You guys have a kitty? Please show me, Cheollie. I’ll wait right here!” Jeonghan shakes his head and laughs...wait….Cheollie?!? 

He pauses his show and slides down to sit next to Minjae as the man comes back into the screen holding a grey cat. 

“It’s so fluffy!” The boy practically yells. 

“Uhh, why does he get to call you Cheollie and I don’t?” He questions as he watches the cat jump out of his arms. 

“You never asked if you could, Minjae did.” He looks at Minjae and Minjae sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Hey! I’m babysitting you, not him.”

“Oh please I basically babysat him for the past hour while you watched tv!” Seungcheol pointing his finger. 

“Are you guys gonna break up because of me?” Minjae asks suddenly. 

Seungcheol bursts out laughing and Jeonghan tries to fight off a blush, “Minjae we aren’t dating!” He tells him pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, Cheollie told me that-”

“Minjae that was a secret!” Minjae zips his lips and throws the key away. 

“Minjae, what did he tell you?” Minjae shakes his head and gets up. 

“I’ll tell Minjun to tickle you..” Minjae takes off running and hears a door slam moments later.

“That wasn’t nice, we were actually having a nice conversation.” 

“Seungcheol he’s twelve, what could you guys possibly talk about?” 

“I’m gonna let that slide because it’s you but he talked to me about school and how he wants to play a sport but he can’t because he doesn’t think he would do as well as Minjun.” 

“Minjun doesn’t even play a sport and do you not like being called by your name?” 

“Maybe it’s a twin thing and no I do not but if you want to call me it you can.” The man smiles at him and Jeonghan has to play the tv show he once was watching to avoid smiling back like an idiot. 

He hears the front door open and he knows it’s Mrs. Kim who's returning home. He hears footsteps running from the hallway and Minjun and Minjae are running past the couch to greet their mom. He hears chatter and he can only imagine how excited they are. Jeonghan gets off the floor telling Seungcheol he’ll be back and goes to greet Ms. Kim. 

“Ah, Jeonghan there you are! Thought you might’ve been sleeping.” She places her shoes in the cabinet as they walk to the kitchen with her. 

“No, I was just watching tv. We were all waiting patiently for you to come home!” 

“That's so sweet! Listen, I ran into your Mother in the elevator and she told me about your trip to Japan that you’re planning.”

“Oh, did she?” His mother never knows when to not tell his business. 

“Yeah so I already transferred the money to your account and I gave you an extra amount for your travels.” Jeonghan stutters for the first time in his life. 

“Y-Y-You really didn’t have to do that!” He’s shocked, all he does is babysit once in a while he really doesn’t deserve extra money.

“Oh please, you deserve it and I’m not taking it back.” He watches as she pulls out food from the fridge and the twins help her talking at the same time. He just nods his head and goes back to the living room to get his bag and his phone from the coffee table. The twins give him a hug and he’s out the door making his way to the elevator. 

“So you’re coming to Japan?” He hates when the man does this he really forgets he’s on facetime with him. 

“Yeah, it was never set in stone really it was just a suggestion.” He tells him. Seungcheol nods his head going back to drawing something. 

“Okay so hear me out I got an idea and it’s probably going to sound crazy but….Wait, oh my god! You were already coming here. It makes sense now. That’s why you followed me on instagram, you were definitely going to come to Yokohama, weren’t you?” He puts his pen down and looks at Jeonghan excitedly. 

Jeonghan unlocks his front door and finds the apartment empty as he takes off his shoes. He knows his mom was just here so he figures her and his dad went to go get food. 

“Yeah genius you guessed correctly. I wasn’t going to go but Seokmin said it would do me some good so I did give it some thought. I mean he did make a whole google doc just for me.”

“You have to send me that and you should definitely come here. Oh my god, we can meet and I can show you around and you can meet Wonwoo too.” Jeonghan moves down the hallway making it into his room, setting the phone down on his desk. 

“I said I gave it some thought, not that I was actually going to go.” He says, unpacking his bag.

“Oh , come on all it’d take is one flight! It’s a easy one too!” Seungcheol whines. 

“I’ll have to talk to my travel agent again to make sure I can even go.” Jeonghan knows he’s going, it's just fun to tease the man. 

Seungcheol pouts, “And I better be the first person to know if you're actually coming here. This is so exciting, now I’m glad you followed me.” 

He hears the front door open and his mom and dad laughing at something. He can hear his mom's light footsteps against the hardwood floor. 

“Jeonghan are you here?” 

“I’m in my room!” he yells back. 

“Hannie, we brought you some food back, it’s on the counter waiting for you.” She tells him, as he walks into the room to pat his head.

“Thanks mom, I’ll eat it in a few minutes.”

“Oh who’s this handsome man?” She questions pointing at the phone. Seungcheol looks up and waves. 

“That’s my friend, Seungcheol.” He says.

“Hi, Jeonghan’s mom”

“Hi Sweetie. He’s cute, keep him around!” She hits his shoulder and walks out of the room. Jeonghan turns red and Seungcheol laughs at him. 

“Yeah, I’m cute, keep me around.” Jeonghan hangs up because he refuses to be treated like this. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Okay you’re flight is on Saturday at six, you’re going to land at eight. Do not be late for it. I will kick your ass if you are.” Seokmin tells him as they look at his ticket. 

“You’re staying at Hotel Edit. It should be convenient enough for you even though you most likely won’t leave the room. Please do not stay in your room, you can do that when you get back. I will make Scoups come and get you to force you to hang out with him and his roommate.” Shua adds in. 

Jeonghan feels like he’s at a meeting and it’s his first day on the job. Should he be taking notes? He just nods his head and tries to keep up. 

“Your flight home is the next saturday at noon, so you don’t have to wake up too early. And if you decide to stay longer just let me know and I’ll change your ticket for you.” Seokmin stated. 

“Why would I want to stay longer?” He asks looking between the two of his friends as they stare at each other and then back at him. 

“You just might want to maybe you won’t get through everything you wanted to do, you know?” Shua replies and Jeonghan shrugs his shoulders. 

“Okay sure. What should I pack?” 

“Do we have to do everything for you?” Shua flicks his forehead. 

“Do not overpack because most likely you will be bringing more stuff back with you. Trust me I know.” Jeonghan nods his head. He should trust his Travel Agent. 

“We’ll come over on Thursday to help you pack don’t worry!” 

“Ohhh..” Seokmin starts and they turn to look at him. 

“I have a thing that day so I can’t.” 

“A thing?” Jeonghan questions, folding his arms and Shua squints at him. 

“A work thing, yes.” They continue to stare at him. 

“Oh my god! I’m not lying to you guys!” he laughs. Jeonghan looks at Shua as he looks at him and they both look back at Seokmin. 

“Okay, so Shua will help me pack while you’re at your work thing and then Saturday you have to take me to the airport.” 

‘Sounds like a plan. Alright, everybody hands in.” Seokmin hands putting his hand over his laptop. 

“I SAID HANDS IN!!” He yells and Shua rolls his eyes before putting his hand in the middle, nudging Jeonghan to do the same. 

“1, 2, 3, YOKOHAMA!” Seokmin yells by himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm actually really excited for them to meet. there will be like a literal tiny drop of angst in the next chapter and we do get to meet wonwoo, he will have lines this time. sorry there was so much talking in this chapter but i just had to get them to talk like everyday day hahaha and yes they do talk like everyday. 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this, stay safe out in these streets! 
> 
> pls let me know what you think, i'm always on twt, if you don't wanna post a comment here!  
> [@stxrburstIouis](https://twitter.com/stxrburstIouis) :D


	3. Hugs & Kisses

Jeonghan keeps himself up the day he’s supposed to leave so he can sleep during the day and wake up before his flight. He’s reading his webtoons, desk lamp still on, even though his computer screen is bright enough for him to see. Shua helped him pack everything that he needed for the week without overdoing it too much. Some simple outfits, the only two pairs of shoes he has and all his travel sized skin care things. He looks at the clock in the corner of his screen and it’s only three. He adjusts his pajama shirt and goes back to reading. 

He sighs exiting out of the webtoons page, looking at houses. He was serious about them moving whether his parents knew it or not. He knows it’s going to be quite a drive to come back into Seoul the further out he looks so he tries to keep them close. He finds one in Gyeonggido but a 3 hour drive into work just sounds terrible. Jeonghan knows his parents won’t complain but he knows he can find something closer. He flips through the pages before deciding to go back to the home page and start all over. Jeonghan pulls up google maps because he has no idea what’s really on the other side of the river. 

The first thing that catches his eye is Seocho-gu so he goes back to the other tab and types it in waiting for it to load. He bites his nail and his phone rings, causing the man to jump. He gets out his chair to get his phone off the charger. Of course, it’s Seungcheol calling him. They haven’t talked for two days and Jeonghan kind of missed him. He answers and leans his phone against the desk lamp. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Seungcheol asks. 

“Aren’t _you_ supposed to be sleeping?” 

Jeonghan doesn’t even need to scroll down the page as the first house on the page is what he’s looking for. 

“Do not mock me!” 

“I wasn’t, I was really asking.” Jeonghan laughs. 

He clicks on the top search, page reloading to the garden outside of the house. His mom would love that. It has three bedrooms and three bathrooms and Jeonghan thinks it’s decent. He looks through all the photos and sends it to his dad. He knows he’s sleeping and he probably won’t see him before he leaves and that's okay. 

“I was working on a model and time just got the best of me.” He can hear the tv in the background so he must be in his room or the living room. 

“Well to answer your question I decided to sleep later.” Seungcheol hums not really reading into it, eyes focused on the tv. 

He exits out of the tab and the next tab that pops up makes him frown. It was just the jobs page for law firms. He knows he has to get a job sooner or later but he’s been enjoying his free time and he knows when he gets another job he won’t be able to enjoy anything but their Friday and Sunday nights. 

“Why are you frowning?” Jeonghan turns his head to find the man staring at him. 

“No reason,” He shakes his head and exits out of the tab, staring at his desktop wallpaper. It’s a picture of him, Shua and Seokmin the day they graduated. He turns back to Seungcheol so he doesn’t worry him anymore. 

“Do you have plans tonight?” 

“Like when I go to sleep, wake up again and do something and then it’s like seven or eight at night?” 

“Yes, as in that.”

“Wonwoo is taking me to this jazz bar or club. Said he had a surprise for me or something. I wasn’t really paying attention. Want to tag along?” 

“Oh I don’t wanna intrude on you guys plans.” 

“Shut up, now I’m making you come along with us!” 

“Should’ve just said yes from the beginning, huh?” Seungcheol nods his head, sliding down his bed, getting under the covers. 

“So since we’re finally meeting does this mean I get to see your drawings?” Jeonghan asks, going back to webtoons.

Seungcheol thinks about it. It’s nothing personal but he never really showed his drawing to anyone other than Wonwoo and his professors. He bites his bottom lips and props his phone on his pillow. 

“I guess you can, they’re really nothing special.”

“Nonsense, you spent hours on them I’m, sure they're…..decent.” 

“You’re actually the worst.” They both laugh. 

Jeonghan continues reading his webtoons and Seungcheol tells him about how one time left the front door open and the cat roamed the building the whole day without either of them noticing until it was time to feed him. They found him in the elevator sleeping. Luckily they didn’t get fined and they never mentioned that it was their cat either. Jeonghan looks up from his webtoon to look at the other man while he’s in the middle of another story. 

“Why are you staring at me?” The man asks, hand propped up on his hand. 

“You’re really pretty or handsome, whichever one you prefer.” He turns back to his computer, to finish reading. 

“I’ll take pretty. I like being pretty, so thank you.” Jeonghan nods but doesn’t look back at the man as he continues his story. 

It’s almost seven and Jeonghan rubs his neck, looking up from his laptop and looks at his phone only to find Seungcheol sleeping. He literally talked himself to sleep. Of course Jeonghan would respond here and there and they would go off on tangents and Jeonghan would tell his own stories. He doesn’t even know when he fell asleep but he takes a screenshot because he looks cute when he sleeps but he doesn’t hang up. Jeonghan closes his laptop, turning off his desk lamp and moves to his bed. He plugs his phone back up, setting it on the bed as he makes himself comfortable. 

For once, he really isn’t tired but he figures he’ll wake up at some time in the afternoon if he goes to sleep in an hour or so. He goes on instagram, as he hasn’t been on there in days, scrolling through his feed liking random pictures. He never really posts on there unless it’s a photo of him Shua and Seokmin before and after they get drunk. He hasn’t done that for some weeks now but he figures when he comes back he’ll have plenty to post. Before he knows it he’s typing in Seungcheol’s username to go to his page. He’s definitely been busy posting, still keeping up with his pattern. Jeonghan likes all the ones he missed but only commenting on the most recent selfies the other man had taken. He hears shuffling and goes back to the facetime app, to see his back facing the camera now. Jeonghan figures he can hang up since he knows he’s really sleeping but he decides against it and goes back to instagram, looking through the explore page. 

Jeonghan eventually falls asleep, phone in his hand and still on facetime. 

  
  
  


Seungcheol only wakes up when there’s a knock at his door. He groans and stretches as Wonwoo lets himself in. 

“You know it’s like almost three right?” Wonwoo asks, bowl of something in his hand. Seungcheol squints at his friend and looks for his phone. It’s still on facetime and he can see Jeonghan still sleeping. He stretches one more time before sitting up to look at Wonwoo. 

“What did you do all day?” He runs a hand through his hair. 

“I went shopping. Were you talking to Jeonghan again?” Seungcheol nods still half asleep. 

“You guys are so cute.” Seungcheol grabs his phone again hanging up this time, feeling how hot his phone actually is. He unplugs it just to plug it back up as he throws the covers off of him. 

“He’s actually coming here. Like tonight.” He walks past Wonwoo but he hears him choke so he turns around to look at his friend. 

“Like tonight tonight?” The younger asks, wiping his mouth. 

“Yes, tonight.” Seungcheol walks into the bathroom hearing the man follow him. 

“Is that a problem?” He asks turning on the light.

“Nope! Not at all!” Wonwoo leans against the doorframe. 

“Are you going to watch me pee?” 

“Nothing I haven't seen before.” He watches as his friend shrugs and continues eating. He grabs his toothbrush instead, turning on the faucet.

“Are we picking him up from the airport then? Is he coming out with us?” 

Seungcheol nods, “Yes he’s coming out with us but no he said he can catch a cab to his hotel.” 

“Cool Cool. What time does he land?” He holds the empty bowl against his hip, watching Seungcheol brush his teeth. 

Seungcheol holds the toothbrush in his mouth to hold up eight fingers. Wonwoo does his best not to freeze up. 

“Okay cool! That ain’t no problem. That ain’t no problem!” The older man rolls his eyes at his roommate and closes the door. He has no idea why he’s acting so weird. He gets finished brushing his teeth, pees in peace and washes his face. He opens the bathroom door again to see Wonwoo still standing in front of it. 

  
  


“So want to go shopping again?” He questioned, walking back into his room.

“Sure, It didn’t feel right shopping without you anyways.” 

“But you still went anyway?” Wonwoo nods turning around, leaving the man alone in his room. Seungcheol shakes his head and walks to his closet to find something to wear. 

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan wakes up to the smell of food and he knows his mom is cooking something for him before he leaves. He stares at his wall before sitting up, reaching over to grab his phone. He’s met with his lock screen and he figures Seungcheol hung up or his phone died. He texts the group chat to let Shua and Seokmin know that he is awake. He checks the clock and sees its only four. He rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He tries to fix his hair as he brushes his teeth but it's no use. He walks back down the hallway into the kitchen where his mom is. He pauses when he sees that Shua and Seokmin are already here. 

“Good Afternoon sleepyhead!” Seokmin half shouts. 

“Surprise!” Shua says. They’re already eating so Jeonghan joins them at the table. His mom put a bowl in front of him. It’s just one of her ramen concoctions but Jeonghan loves when she makes it. He thanks her and finally turns to his friends. 

“I don’t leave until six, you’re a bit early.” He says drinking some of the soup. 

“Don’t be rude, Hannie.” His mother scolds.

“Yeah Hannie, we just wanted to spend some extra time with you.” Seokmin smiles and Jeonghan squints his eyes at him. Only his mom can call him that. 

His mom leaves while they’re still eating and the trio moves to the living room to watch some tv before Jeonghan actually has to get ready because he’s already pushing it as Seokmin tells him. When they’re finished they make sure to clean up and Jeonghan takes a shower. Shua rolls everything he’s taking out to the car so when he’s done he can just hop in the car. Seokmin double checks his room making sure he has everything that he put out to take with him on his carry on before leaving the man's room. 

Jeonghan gets out of the shower and gets dressed in something comfortable and meets his friends in the living room. He grabs the only summer jacket he has from the closet and he makes his way out the door. 

  
  
  
  


When Jeonghan lands, he takes his time walking to baggage claim even though he should be hurrying since Wonwoo is picking him up from his hotel. He was lucky his suitcase was in the first batch out. He grabs it, rolling it by his side walking towards the exit. He sees a herd of girls standing in the middle close to the exit and then he hears screaming. He looked back to see a tall man, sunglasses on, speed walking through the crowd. Jeonghan walks further down and walks out another door trying to find a taxi. He manages to get one and gives him the address for the hotel. Jeonghan is grateful Shua made him learn Japanese with him or else he would’ve definitely had to bring him along on this trip.He makes it to the hotel with no problem thanking the driver on his way out. Walking into the hotel, he walks to the counter and checks in. He’s on the tenth and he leans against the wall in the elevator trying not to fall asleep. He finds his room in the middle of the hall unlocking it. It’s a typical hotel room but it’s still impressive. Seokmin always gets him the best things. He sets up his wifi egg and changes his clothes into something nicer for the rest of the night. Jeonghan looks at the bed and sighs, he really shouldn’t be tired but he is. He texts Seungcheol his location and gets a thumbs up emoji in return. 

Jeonghan walks over to the window to look at his view. It’s basically like looking out of the window at home but he’s in a different city, a different country too. He walks over to the mirror to look at himself one last time. He’s wearing a tan sweater, Shua got it for him, and white pants and his doc martens. He figures his sweater should be heavy enough so he throws his jacket on the bed, making sure he has everything before he leaves. He sticks his keycard in his wallet while he waits for the elevator. Seungcheol texts him that they’re outside and Jeonghan thinks his timing is on point. He realizes he’s nervous when the elevator opens up to the lobby. 

He’s going to meet Seungcheol for the first time and he only just realized it. He walks slower through the hotel trying to control his breathing and he’s already at the front door pushing it open. It’s a little chilly and Jeonghan is distracted by his own thoughts when he’s feeling a body slamming into him, arms around his neck.

“Jeonghan! Oh my god you’re actually real!” Seungcheol says into his neck.

Jeonghan laughs, finally hugging him back, arms wrapped around his waist. He’s so soft but slightly solid, Jeonghan doesn’t want to let go. He smells like mangoes and Jeonghan hopes he doesn’t hear him inhale and thinks he’s weird. 

Seungcheol pulls back but keeps him close, “Holy shit you’re so handsome!” Jeonghan shivers as he plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Yeah I guess you’re cute in person too.” He responds, hands moving to settle on his waist. He realizes they’re the same height, as they look each other in the eye. 

There’s a horn honking and Seungcheol jumps but Jeonghan keeps him in place. 

“Come on before we get yelled at by Wonwoo!” Seungcheol grabs his hand, turning around to walk him to a black Lexus. 

He gets in the back, closing the door behind him, Wonwoo drives off before he can even put his seatbelt on. 

“Hi sorry, I’m Wonwoo.”

“That’s fine, I’m Jeonghan.” He sees Wonwoo glance at him in the rear view mirror.

“Wow Coups, he is prettier in person.” Seungcheol smacks his arm and turns up the radio. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know where they’re going but it doesn’t take long to get there. Wonwoo parks on the street and they all get out. He sees how tall Wonwoo is and he’s taken aback. He definitely looks smaller sitting down. He’s led to some cafe looking place but he can hear someone singing inside. The lights are dim inside and Jeonghan likes it. Wonwoo walks in and heads to one of the booths along the walls. They look like leather couches and Jeonghan takes note to come back here one day. He sits in the middle, facing the door and Wonwoo sits on one side and Seungcheol on the other side, back facing the entrance. 

“How was your flight?” Seungcheol asks, poking his arm to get his attention. 

“It was pretty quick so I can’t complain.” Wonwoo gets up to get their drinks without even asking what anyone wants. 

The other man moves in closer to him, “Sorry about Wonwoo, he likes to do things his way.”

“I actually don’t mind. He’s probably been here before so I trust him.” Jeonghan laughs. 

Wonwoo comes back two beers and some kind of fruity drink. Jeonghan guesses he got it for himself. Wonwoo places a beer in front of each of them waving Jeonghan off when he asks how much it was. 

“Don’t worry about it! You’re the guest here today.” Jeonghan takes a sip from his beer and relaxes into the couch he could definitely fall asleep here. It’s only nine thirty and he doesn’t know how long they will be here. They listen to the live music and chat and get to know each other throughout the night. Jeonghan notices Wonwoo doesn’t touch his drink at all. Seungcheol gets up to use the bathroom and Jeonghan turns to Wonwoo.

“So what's the surprise?” He asks, twisting his bottle in a circle. 

Wonwoo sighs, “Don’t be mad,” Why would he be mad? He just stares at Wonwoo waiting for him to finish, face blank. 

“Our friend Mingyu is going to be in town for the night and I wanted to surprise him.”

“Okay and why would I be mad about that?” Jeonghan is thoroughly confused. 

“Mingyu is also Coups’s ex.” Oh. Jeonghan takes a sip of beer, staring right into Wonwoo’s eyes.

“You know, I’m not dating Seungcheol right?” 

“But you like him.” Jeonghan lets out a sharp exhale.

“No comment.” Seungcheol comes back and Jeonghan is grateful because he doesn’t even want to hear what Wonwoo was going to say next.

“Are you guys becoming the best of friends? Am I being replaced?” Seungcheol asks as he slides into the booth. Wonwoo throws a napkin at him. 

Does he like Seungcheol? How does Wonwoo know before him? He stares at a random spot, looking out the window. He tunes out the two men on either side of him and lets his mind wander. He is attracted to the other man there’s no doubt about it but does he actually like him? His train of thought is broken when he watches a man walk in the place. The same man he saw at the airport, sunglasses still on even though it’s dark outside. There’s no way. The man looks at the table and puts a finger up to his lips. Jeonghan watches him walk sideways until he’s behind Seungcheol covering his eyes. 

“Guess who?” He says smiling, Jeonghan thinks he has nice teeth. 

Seungcheol gasps as he feels the man's hands. 

“Shut the fuck up. NO WAY!” He rips his hands from his eyes and jumps into Mingyu's arms. The man doesn’t even stumble. 

Jeonghan can feel Wonwoo staring at him as they both watch the scene in front of them. 

“I missed you, it's been like almost two years.” He kisses both sides of his face and Jeonghan turns to look at Wonwoo who’s already staring at him, smirking. 

“I missed you too!” Mingyu sets him back down on his own two feet and moves to sit next to Wonwoo. Wonwoo slides the fruity drink that’s been sitting in front of him over to Mingyu. 

“This was the surprise wasn’t it?” He squeals. Wonwoo nods his head and laughs.

“Oh my god! I love it here! Oh, Jeonghan this is Mingyu. Mingyu, Jeonghan.” Mingyu reaches across the table, offering his hand to shake. Jeonghan moves slowly and shakes his hand a tight smile on his face. 

“How’s the show going?” Wonwoo asks. 

“It’s going good, we’re halfway through.” 

“Show?” Jeonghan questions.

Seungcheol hums, “Mingyu is an actor!” That explains the crowd at the airport.

“It’s just a small role but it pays well.” Jeonghan nods his head, taking the last sip of his beer. 

“What do you do?” Mingyu questions, sipping from his drink. 

Before he can even answer Seungcheol opens his mouth, “He’s a lawyer, isn’t that cool?”

“Oh really? Think you can get me out of a lease if I need you to?” 

“I said the same thing!” 

“Great minds think alike.” Mingyu winks and Seungcheol giggles. He fucking giggles. 

Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol’s beer and drinks whatever he has left and he hears Wonwoo laughing and he knows he’s laughing at him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t feel like getting up.” He tells the other man. Seungcheol moves closer to him so they’re basically shoulder to shoulder. 

He pats his thigh, hand staying in place, “I was done drinking it anyways.” Jeonghan looks down at his hand and back at the man but he doesn’t glance at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan talks to Wonwoo while Mingyu and Seungcheol talk from across the table. Wonwoo orders another beer for Jeonghan even though he didn’t ask for it, he is thankful. Wonwoo tells him funny stories about Seungcheol. His favorite is the one where the man was shitfaced at some party and left without telling anyone and Wonwoo found him at a park. Apparently Seungcheol wanted to walk home. To Daegu. Jeonghan chokes on his beer during that story and Seungcheol pats his back sending him a concerned look. With a few coughs, Jeonghan waves him off but the hand stays, drawing patterns on his back. 

That was ten minutes ago and Seungcheol's arm is now wrapped around his waist and Jeonghan would probably be in his lap and he moved any further. 

“Well, it was really nice seeing you guys but I have to go now.” 

“We’ll head out with you, it is pretty late.” They all slide out of the booth and Wonwoo goes to pay his tab while the three of them walk outside. Standing off to the side waiting for Wonwoo and Seungcheol wraps his arm back around his waist so Jeonghan wraps an arm around his shoulders. He remembers that he never told anyone he landed so he pulls out his phone to text everyone. His mom is still up; she was probably worried about him but he makes sure she knows he’s in good hands. He knows Shua and Seokmin aren’t up but he still texts the group chat anyway so they don’t call him at the ass crack of dawn to make sure he’s alive. 

Seungcheol pinches his waist and he looks up from his phone to look at the man next to him. He sees Wonwoo has come out as well. 

“What happened? What I miss?”

“Mingyu is leaving now,”

“Oh, well it was nice meeting you. Good luck on your show!” He waves as Mingyu walks backwards to some truck.

“Nice meeting you too, Jeonghan!” They all watch as he gets in the backseat and the truck drives away. 

“So, are you coming over or are you going back to the hotel?” Wonwoo asks as he starts walking down the street, the two walking behind him. He looks at his phone and sees the time. It’s almost eleven and as much as he wants to stay with Seungcheol he does have the whole week to see him. 

“I think I’m gonna head back but we can definitely meet up tomorrow.” They reach the car and Wonwoo nods, getting in and Seungcheol lets go to get in the front seat. 

The drive back to the hotel is quiet and Jeonghan doesn’t know how he doesn’t fall asleep. The drive back to the hotel is even shorter for some reason and they arrive in no time. Wonwoo parks and Seungcheol turns around in his seat. 

“Call me when you wake up, okay?” He sounds sad and it makes Jeonghan feel something.

“I will don’t worry.” He replies, chuckling as he gets out. 

The hotel is quiet and it relaxes Jeonghan. The elevator ride up has Jeonghan wishing he lived closer to the ground floor. He makes it to his room, door locking behind him as he puts the chain on the door for good measure. He looks through his suitcase for some pajamas and his shower stuff. By the time he gets done in the bathroom, it’s almost one. He took his time doing his skincare making sure he didn’t forget any steps as he was half asleep doing it. He throws the blanket back, settling into bed. 

  
  
  


“Okay be honest,” Wonwoo starts as they walk into the apartment. 

“How bad do you want to kiss Jeonghan?” Wonwoo runs before Seungcheol has the chance to hit him. 

“Come here!” Wonwoo laughs and stops behind the couch. 

“So I’m guessing like a nine.” Seungcheol hops over the couch tackling Wonwoo to the floor, screaming as they both go down. He’s so thankful they have enough room to do this. 

He starts to tickle him, “It’s not that high!”

“Uncle! Uncle!” Seungcheol sits on top of him using all his weight.

“I hate when you tickle me.” Wonwoo tells him, breathing heavily. 

“If you hate it so much maybe you should shut up sometimes.” Seungcheol stands up, extending a hand to help Wonwoo up. The both walk to the middle of the room where it leads to the hallway on both sides. They face each other and start to walk backwards towards their own room. 

“You won’t say another word about me kissing Jeonghan. If you do, I’ll tell Mingyu it was you who killed that poor hamster he had sophomore year!” 

Wonwoo walks slower, “You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh I would!” 

“So you’re saying it’s at like an eleven then?” Seungcheol runs towards him but Wonwoo is faster, already behind his bedroom door locking it before the man has the chance to grab the handle. 

“Jokes on you! I already told him it was me at graduation!” Wonwoo laughs and Seungcheol slides down the door, back against it. 

“Don’t expect me to talk to you tomorrow!” He yells. 

  
  
  


Jeonghan wakes up sometime after one and he doesn’t get out of bed for a while. Instead he turns on the tv, watching some show where the constants have to match their body with the cutout. He’s wrapped up in blankets and warm when he comes to the conclusion he will not be leaving this bed anytime soon. Shua and Seokmin text him back and tell him to make sure he takes pictures of anything pretty because they want to feel like they’re on vacation too. 

He’s changing the channel when his phone rings. He realizes now that he was definitely supposed to call Seungcheol two hours ago when he first woke up. He answers putting it on speaker so he doesn’t have to hold the phone. 

“Hi” He says softly.

“Hey, what are you doing?” 

“I am currently laying down watching tv.” 

“Want to do something later?” 

“Hmm, depends. Will there be food involved?” Jeonghan questions. 

“Do you know me? Of course there’s going to be food.” Seungcheol laughs and Jeonghan can hear someone mumble something and then a “ow”. He assumes it’s Wonwoo. 

“Tell Wonwoo I said hi!” 

“I am not talking to him at the moment so I can’t relay that message I’m sorry.” The other man sighs. 

“What did he do?” Jeonghan turns off the tv and removes the blankets because he’s kind of hot at this point. 

“Nothing you need to know about.”

“He’s mad because I said he wants to k-” He hears a scream and Jeonghan waits patiently for them to get done fighting. 

“Uncle! Oh my god, please stop!” 

“Sorry, about that. I had to tickle him, it was for his own good.”

Jeonghan hums trying to figure out what just happened, “So what time should I be ready by?” 

Jeonghan looks at the time to see it's already three thirty. 

“Uhh, four thirty so like in an hour.” He responds, out of breath. 

“Okay I can do that! See ya later.” 

“See you soon.” 

Jeonghan gets out of his bed and moves to sit in front of his suitcase, trying to figure out what he should wear. He pulls out a black shirt and light washed ripped jeans. He gets dressed and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He really doesn’t know what to do with his hair so he just parts it down the middle and calls it a day. He hears his phone ding in the other room as he’s rinsing his mouth out. He wipes his mouth and hurries to put on his vans before grabbing his phone and wallet. He tells Seungcheol he’s on his way down as he waits for the elevator. Jeonghan gets off at the ground floor, walking through the lobby and he can see Wonwoo’s car in front of the hotel. He tilts his head at that. 

He walks outside and sees the man in the driver seat. Oh?!? This is a date, Jeonghan tells himself. No, it’s not a date he also tells himself. Jeonghan forces himself to walk forward to the car opening the door, sliding into the passenger seat. 

“You look nice.” Seungcheol states as he drives off, once he’s settled. Jeonghan looks him over, he’s wearing a black crew neck and tan pants. If Jeonghan stares longer at his thighs, nobody needs to know. 

“Thanks, you look good too!” Seungcheol glances at him and smiles, Jeonghan has to turn to look out the window before he embarasses himself. 

The drive is short and Jeonghan thinks they could’ve just caught the bus instead as Seungcheol pulls into a parking lot. He sees a red building facing them. 

“Have you been here before?” Jeonghan asks, getting out. 

“I haven’t actually but Wonwoo has. He said it was pretty cool.” He grabs his bag from the back, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“Speaking of Wonwoo, I thought you weren’t speaking to him. How did he let you take his car?” 

“He’s told me to take it but he’s making me go shopping with him tomorrow for his trip home.” He locks the car and they walk towards the Red Brick Warehouse. 

“Shop then eat?” He questions bumping his shoulder. Jeonghan nods his head because he’s fine with whatever. Seungcheol holds out his hand and Jeonghan just stares at it. 

Seungcheol laughs, “Hand me your phone and your wallet.” Jeonghan snaps out of it and hands them over, watching as the man puts it in his bag. He notices the designer bag and wonders if he has just money or money money. These are important questions so Jeonghan makes note to ask about it later. Seungcheol tells him all about the two Warehouses. The first one has a theater, a gallery and shops. The second building has the restaurants, more shops and cafes. They walk around the first building, which is the second warehouse, to get to the smaller building. 

They don’t talk much just taking in the sights as they walk around, looking at all the shops. Jeonghan is about to walk past a shop when he stops in his tracks, grabbing onto Seungcheol’s arm, pulling him in the store. 

“I’m sorry but I have to get my mom something from here!” Seungcheol lets himself be dragged into Yokohama Glass. They walk around looking at the types of glass cups. Wine glasses, shot glasses, glass pens, anything glass they have it. Seungcheol picks up a red glass gecko and walks to find Jeonghan. He finds him near the wine glasses, moving to stand behind him, placing his hands on his waist. 

“Which one should I get?” They’re standing in front of blue glasses and Seungcheol looks over his shoulder at all the choices. 

“Does your mom like drink wine or does she _drink_ wine?” Jeonghan turns his head to look at him, only now realizing how close he actually is. 

“She’s an occasional drinker.” Seungcheol hums and points to one of the medium sized ones. He picks it up and then moves over to the shot glasses. He picks up some for Shua and Seokmin. He tries his best to hold them all walking very carefully to the register to check out. He places them on the counter ever so slowly when it’s his turn. He turns Seungcheol hand out, and the man passes him his wallet. 

He doesn’t look at the price he just pays and waits for Seungcheol to get finished. When he’s done he hands him his wallet again, placing it back in the satchel. 

“Want to go to the other building now?” Jeonghan nods and they walk towards the exit, coming back the way they came. They step outside and the sun is going down. Seungcheol stops for a moment pulling out his phone from his pants pocket. 

“Hold on I need to take some pictures.” Jeonghan stands aside and watches as he takes pictures from all different angles. 

“Okay, now get in the picture.” The man takes the bag from Jeonghan’s hand before he can even stop him. Jeonghan just stands there, looking back to make sure the building is behind him. Seungcheol has him stand in all the places he just took pictures in and Jeonghan tries not to stiffen up when he moves him around. He eventually gets done and they walk to the other warehouse. 

“Okay the restaurants are on the third floor so whenever you get hungry just let me know and we can go. Sound good?” Jeonghan nods and they head in.

The first thing they see is a strawberry shop and Jeonghan stops in his tracks for the second time today.

“I take it you want to go there?” The man chuckles and Jeonghan’s feet move on his own, Seungcheol right by his side. 

He ends up spending too much time in there and buying too much. He gets two strawberry bracelets after some debate. He dragged away after the nice lady behind the counter hands him his back because he wants to go back and make a charm bracelet. They end up in another store and Jeonghan buys his dad two wallets. The man looks at his phone as he walks out the store and it’s almost seven. 

“Okay what should we eat?” They walk further into the first floor and Jeonghan looks around for something to eat. 

“Hmm, I’m thinking burgers?” He turns to look at Seungcheol and motions for him to lead the way to Kua ‘Aina. There’s not much of a line so they get their food pretty quickly. He doesn’t want the man to pay for his food but he ends up doing it anyway and Jeonghan tells him he has to buy food the next time they get together. Seungcheol leads him to an empty table in the middle of the court. 

“Alright, this has been on my mind all day. Are you and Wonwoo rich or something?” Seungcheol puts his burger down and laughs. He finishes chewing before he answers the man's question. 

“I am not rich, I’m barely surviving. Wonwoo on the other hand...He’s definitely rich. I’ve seen his bank account.” He goes back to eating his burger and Jeonghan just stares at him. 

“You’re joking aren’t you?” 

“If I show you where we live you won’t think I’m joking. He’s loaded.” 

Jeonghan finishes off his burger in no time, he moves onto his drink when he sees Seungcheol answer his phone. 

“Oh hey Mingyu! What’s up?” He fights the urge to roll his eyes. Why is the man still here?

“I see.” Jeonghan kicks his legs to get the man's attention, he looks at him and Jeonghan mouths _what does he want_? They are sort of busy here. Jeonghan slurps his drink loudly and Seungcheol raises a brow.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him. See ya tonight.” 

“Mingyu wants to know if you’re coming out tonight?” 

“Don’t we have to be up early tomorrow?” Jeonghan questions. He doesn’t do well if he doesn’t get enough sleep. 

“We do but we’ll go out early and come home at like one.” 

Seungcheol unfortunately has to break his not talking to Wonwoo session to text him to get ready because they're going out in two hours. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll go.” He gets up to throw they’re stuff out and Jeonghan watches him walk away because he’s nice to look at. 

“Need anything else while we’re here?” Jeonghan stands ups, pushing his chair back in. 

“No let's go.” They walk towards the exit and out into the chilly night. It’s more lively then it was when they first got here and Jeonghan wants to come back and experience it. 

“Do you want to go back and change or just wear what you have on?” He asks as they reach the car, getting in.

“This will do.” Jeonghan replies, clicking in his seatbelt. Jeonghan realizes his hotel and their apartment must be close to each other as Seungcheol takes the same expressway they took to get here, only turning before they get to the street that should lead to his hotel. He pulls into the parking lot and Jeonghan gasps at all the cars he sees. Three of them could probably pay for the house he wants to buy for his parents. Seungcheol laughs as he pulls into a parking space. 

“You believe me now?” 

Jeonghan gets out and looks at the building, it’s quite high alright. 

“How many stories?”

“17.” 

“Which floor do you guys live on?” He locks the car as they walk towards the building. 

“The 16th floor.” Jeonghan tries not to touch anything as they walk in, it’s so clean he’s honestly afraid to breathe. Seungcheol doesn’t notice whatever is going on with Jeonghan as he presses the button for the elevator. 

He stands in the middle of the elevator on the ride up and looks around. It’s all so clean, he needs this person to clean his room. Seungcheol leads him out the elevator and to the left. He unlocks the door, letting Jeonghan walk inside first. 

“You’re back! And you brought Jeonghan!” Wonwoo is laying on the couch, reading a book. He looks around, everything is white and grey but it suits them. You can tell the two of them live here by the bookshelves full of books and the random model buildings that decorate the apartment. 

“Wow, you really are rich huh?” He says, taking off his shoes

“You told him?!?” Jeonghan sees a cat, walking through the living room, heading towards the hallway and into a room. 

“He asked so I answered!” Seungcheol places his bag on a random table walking to sit on the couch across from Wonwoo. Jeonghan walks around, looking at everything in awe. 

“I was hoping for him to just figure it out when we went shopping tomorrow.” Wonwoo puts his book down and Jeonghan sees he’s still in his pajamas. 

“Are you not coming with us?” 

“He is, he just gets dressed last minute so he doesn’t wrinkle anything.” Seungcheol responds. Jeonghan sits down finally, sitting next to the man, watching as Wonwoo goes back to his book. 

“I refuse to be wrinkled, it’s not a good look on me honestly.” 

“Jeonghan, you ready to get shitfaced?” Wonwoo sits up, crossing his legs. 

“Oh, it takes a lot for me to get drunk so we’ll see.” 

Wonwoo hums, standing to go to his room, “We’ll see about that!” They hear his bedroom door close and Seungcheol stands up as he motions for the younger to follow him. They go the opposite way Wonwoo did, walking into his room. It’s cleaner than Jeonghan thought it would be. He sits on the bench at the foot of his bed, while Seungcheol sits at his desk, flipping through one of his notebooks. 

“Are you going to drink tonight?” Jeonghan asks, pulling out his phone to text Shua and Seokmin back. They had texted him hours ago and he never responded. 

“I’m driving and someone has to actually be able to get up in the morning so no.” 

“Okay so I can count on you if I do actually get drunk?” 

“You sure can!” 

Jeonghan surely does get drunk. Wonwoo dragged him straight to the bar as soon as they got there, Club Milano, not even stopping to say hi to Mingyu. Seungcheol and Mingyu sit at their table in the corner and Seungcheol has never felt a couch this comfy before. The two come back with shots, two in each hand. Behind them are two girls, one carrying buckets of ice and the other with drinks and cups. The three of them take shots and Seungcheol just watches shaking his head. Jeonghan comes to the conclusion that he’s never letting Wonwoo make him a drink ever again. 

They’re on the dance floor, mingling with the locals and anyone they see. Jeonghan thinks it might be more packed than usual as his shirt starts sticking to him. He loses Wonwoo thirty minutes in and he gets dragged to a group of girls table not far from theirs. Thankfully, they’re Korean as well because Jeonghan’s brain isn’t ready to speak Japanese and try to comprehend it. They all take shots and eventually end up back on the dance floor. He spots Wonwoo at the bar with some man, who is drop dead gorgeous, so he figures he’s fine but still keeps an eye on him just in case he loses him again. He pushes his way back to their table, Seungcheol and Mingyu sitting on opposite couches but still too close for him. He stumbles a few times, but manages to unhook and hook the rope for himself, before making it to Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol doesn’t even bat an eye when Jeonghan straddles him, arm thrown around his waist to bring him closer as he talks with Mingyu. Mingyu is slightly tipsy, nursing his drink in his hand. 

“The two of them are so drunk!” They both laugh and Jeonghan feels so warm as he buries his face into the man’s neck. They’ve been here for two hours and it’s nearing midnight and Seungcheol is honestly ready to go. He thinks Jeonghan is asleep at this point but he’s definitely proven wrong when he feels him leaving kisses on his neck. He ignores him continuing his conversation with Mingyu, eyes occasionally scanning in the crowd to find Wonwoo. 

“I just can’t believe he never told me that he told you that he’s that one who killed the hamster.” They both laugh because the hamster story is really a crazy one. 

“He was so sad on graduation, I almost felt bad.” Mingyu says, finishing off his drink. He groans when Jeonghan sucks a little too hard at his neck, squeezing his waist to get him to stop. Jeonghan pulls back to look at him. 

“Uh ow?” He knows that hickey is gonna be there for a while, he can feel it throbbing already. Jeonghan leans in and Seungcheol grabs his face before he gets any closer. 

“Angel, I’m not kissing you while you’re drunk.” Jeonghan whines and Seungcheol lets his face go. He goes back to his spot at his neck and when Seungcheol looks over Mingyu is gone. He scans the crowd but doesn’t see the tall man anywhere. He figures he will be back soon enough. He’s brought out of his thoughts when Jeonghan starts grinding down and Seungcheol sighs trying not to move. 

“If you don’t don’t stop, you’re getting off my lap.” 

“Take me home.” Jeonghan responds.

“I have no idea where Won-”

“COUPS!” Wonwoo yells, walking up to the rope, dragging some man by the hand.

“This Jun and I’m leaving. My location is on in case he kidnaps me!” Seungcheol doesn’t even get a word in before he’s gone and he just waves at their backs as they leave the club. 

“Cheol, take me home.” Jeonghan is still grinding on him and he just can’t catch a break.

“We have to wait for Min-”

“Bro, I’m leaving! I’ll see you whenever you come home!” He has some girl in his arms and Seungcheol waves bye, watching as they walk out. He stands up and Jeonghan arms tighten around his neck. Seungcheol walks out of the club, nodding at the bouncer, before walking to the car. He realizes they still have a ways to go as he parked around the block. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk and tells Jeonghan to get down. He was surprised that he actually listens. They continue walking and Jeonghan is so tired he’s never doing this again. They reach the car and Seungcheol puts him in the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt before making his way over to the driver’s side. 

Jeonghan falls asleep halfway through the ride and Seungcheol plays his ballads, driving on the semi empty road. He checks his phone at a red light to look at Wonwoo’s location. He sees he’s at one of the InterContinental hotels and He just shakes his head, locking his phone as the light turns green. 

Jeonghan wakes up when they step inside the apartment, he hops down from Seungcheol arms, slipping out of his shoes, walking to the man’s room. Seungcheol grabs a water bottle from the fridge, trailing after him. 

He finds him sitting on the bench sitting on the bench, half asleep. He turns on his desk lamp because it’s the dimmest light in his room. 

“Drink this.” Jeonghan takes it from him, opening it slowly. He walks over to his closet, changing into a shirt and some shorts quickly. Seungcheol tells him to get undressed and he does but slowly until he’s only in his boxers. He throws a shirt and sweatpants at his face and Jeonghan groans standing back up. He takes both of their phones out of his satchel, placing Jeonghan’s on the charging mat on his desk.

“Now go to the bathroom and when you come back you can go to bed.” Seungcheol slips into bed himself, plugging up his phone. He checks Wonwoo’s location one more time to make sure he hasn’t moved but he’s still at the hotel and Seungcheol knows it’s the expensive one because they stayed there for a night when they first got to Japan. Jeonghan comes back from the bathroom, shutting the door, climbing over the man to get to the other side of the bed. Jeonghan is out like a light as soon as his head hits the pillow, Seungcheol falling asleep right behind him not long after. 

  
  


Seungcheol’s body clock is basically programmed to wake up at nine in the morning when it involves Wonwoo. It started in college when they roomed together for the first time and it’s been that way ever since. If he knew Wonwoo had something to do, he would always be up at nine, which is why Seungcheol is dressed and brushing his teeth to retrieve the man from his rendezvous. Jeonghan is still sleeping, Seungcheol moved him on his side just in case, he needed to throw up so he won’t die while he’s gone. He puts on random slippers and heads out to the car. 

He takes a slow drive to the pier listening to his ballads again to relax his mind before he has to deal with Wonwoo until he leaves. He pulls up to the front of the hotel and he sees Wonwoo walking out on time and he has to hold in a laugh. He waits patiently as the man limps to the car, shirt buttoned the wrong and from what he can see the man is definitely missing a sock. 

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you wrinkled. Your dad is going to kill you.” He tells him as he slides into the car. 

“Please like you look any better! I bet you and Jeonghan had fun last night.” 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, “We didn’t do anything, despite the huge ass hickies on my neck.” 

“You never kiss and tell, Coups. Anyways, fuck, I’m going to marry that man just mark my words.” 

“That good?” Seungcheol turns into their parking lot, parking in the same spot as always. 

“The best. Never going to find good dick like that ever again!” 

“Need me to carry you upstairs?” 

“Oh my god! Yes, my body is aching!” He carries him bridal style all the way up to the apartment. Wonwoo has to put the key in the door, and Seungcheol pushes the door open with his foot. 

“Teamwork makes the dream work!” 

Jeonghan jumps as he’s standing in the kitchen and was not expecting them to be back this soon. He turns around toast in his mouth and waves at the two men standing by the door. 

“That good, huh?” Wonwoo nods and Seungcheol carries him to this room. He tells him he has thirty minutes to get ready because Seungcheol wants to be back by at least three to finish working on his project. He’s neglected it for far too long and it’s getting to him. He walks back into the kitchen and finds Jeonghan sitting at one of the bar stools. 

“How’s your head?” He questions, running a hand through his hair. 

“Not that bad, actually. I thought it was going to be worse because I haven’t gotten that drunk in- oh my god, Cheol. Your neck, I’m so sorry.” He gets out in a hurry as he finally turns to look at the man. 

“Don’t be.”

“You’re not going to cover them up?” He takes a sip of his orange juice, spinning in the chair. 

Seungcheol stops him after the second spin, “Why would I do that?” 

“Alright, whores get dressed let’s go!” Wonwoo shouts walking into the kitchen. His hair is wet and he’s wearing a blue and white striped shirt and black jeans. He’s not wrinkled this time. 

There’s a smile on his face and Seungcheol doesn’t like where this is going. 

“Were you guys kissing out here?” Jeonghan chokes on air and turns around to cough it out. 

“Wonwoo, please for the love of god!” 

By the time they actually make it to the mall it’s eleven thirty because Wonwoo got wrinkled and had to steam his clothes. It’s probably the furthest Jeonghan has ever been in Yokohama so far. They’re at the entrance of the mall when Wonwoo stops them, pulling out his wallet. 

“Okay Jeonghan. Here’s how our mall trips go.” Jeonghan glances at Seungcheol who’s standing next to him and he watches as he rubs his temples. 

“We split up and meet back at the entrance at two thirty. If you aren’t there you will get left, ask Seungcheol because it happened one time.” Seungcheol nods his head. Wonwoo didn’t come back to get him either, it was one of those days he doesn’t like to look back on. 

“If you glance at something you want, you get it. If something is cute, you get it. If it looks good on you, you get it. Do I make myself clear?” Jeonghan nods. 

“Uh I understand.” 

“Great, here you go!” He hands Seungcheol one of his cards from his wallet and walks off entering the mall without them. 

  
  


Jeonghan has never understood the meaning of shopping til you drop until now. He’s tired and it’s only one. The mall is having a sale so now Jeonghan doesn’t have to feel as bad when he does buy something. They’re in North Face at the moment and Jeonghan is dying to buy a jacket because he doesn’t have any. Seungcheol is on another rack, further into the store. They don’t have that many bags but his feet are aching. The mall has three floors and they decided to not go floor by floor which was the dumbest idea ever. 

“Angel, what about this one?” Jeonghan whips his head around so fast he’s positive he has whiplash. 

“What’d you call me?”

“Angel…” Jeonghan stares at him before finally looking at the jacket the man is trying on. It’s a navy and teal windbreaker and it does look good on him. 

“Yeah, get that one!” Jeonghan turns around before his face gets any redder. He finds a black bubble coat and a gray half zip pullover. Seungcheol is already in line waiting to move to the register so he joins him in line before it gets to be his turn. 

They meet up with Wonwoo in the adidas store and Jeonghan tries not to stare at the amount of bags he has. Wonwoo buys one too many tracksuits and Seungcheol gets a shirt and Jeonghan buys some socks when Wonwoo finds out he’s empty handed. 

Wonwoo suggests they can just leave since they’re all here and Wonwoo still has to pack before his flight. Seungcheol gives him a lecture about being irresponsible on the way to the car and Jeonghan does his best not to laugh in fear of getting yelled at too. 

Jeonghan leaves his bags in the trunk because he’s going back to his hotel tonight when Seungcheol drops off Wonwoo. He’s sitting on Seungcheol’s bed on facetime with Shua and Seokmin. 

“You guys haven’t fucked yet?!?” Shua asks and Jeonghan looks for his airpods because his friends are way too much. 

“It’s day three Shua, I still have four more days to go!” 

“Well hurry up, we want all of the sexy details!” Seokmin says typing away on his laptop. They’re both at home, still in their suits. 

“I should take your gifts back to the store.” They both gasp. Seungcheol walks in the room, sitting next to him on the bed. 

“Well well well, look who it is!” Seokmin says.

“He can’t hear you dipshit, I put my airpods in because you guys were being inappropriate.” 

“Tell him to come closer. We wanna see the hickies.” Shua tells him, eating a pretzel rod. 

Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol’s shirt, pulling it down and positioning his phone so they can see his neck. 

“Holy fuck!” They both say at the same time. 

“It’s not that bad!” Jeonghan responds. 

“Jeonghan, how many drinks did you have?” 

“I don’t even remember.” He barely remembers making it home. He’s really blaming Wonwoo and those girls he met. He’s really not a shot person but he’s not dumb enough to say no to free drinks, no one is. 

Seungcheol just sits next to him half confused but getting the jist of the conversation based on Jeonghan’s words. He fixes his shirts and falls back on the bed. 

“You bitch, take your airpods out and hand the phone over to him!” Seokmin 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, disconnecting them and passing his phone to Seungcheol. 

“Hello there!” 

“Hi, did Jeonghan sit in your lap at any point of the night?” Shua asks. 

“Yeah, he did like towards the end of the night.” 

Jeonghan falls back on the bed covering his face with his hands as his friends cheer. Now Seungcheol is really confused and none of them are saying anything. Seokmin leaves the screen for a minute. Jeonghan knows where he’s going. Straight to the notes app. 

“Am I missing something?” Seungcheol questions. 

“My dear Scoups, this is the tenth time Jeonghan has blacked out.”

“I’m still confused.” Seokmin returns to the screen. 

“We all had a deal, the day we started college, that if we ever reached double digits in blacking out we would owe each other money. And your boyfriend owes us two hundred dollars. Congrats on reaching the double digits!” Shua laughs. 

Jeonghan rolls over so he’s laying on Seungcheol’s chest, leg thrown over his. 

“You’re not getting it until I get a job and now I’m definitely taking everything back to the store.” 

“You do that and I’m telling your mom you broke her favorite China plate when we were younger.” Seokmin tells him, pointing his finger and Jeonghan groans. 

“Angel, your friends are kind of mean.” Seungheol chuckles, arms wrapping around his waist. 

“It’s called tough love, Mr. Seungcheol, he needs it.” 

“Did he just call you Angel? That’s disgustingly cute, I have to go.” Seokmin ends the call and now it’s just them and Shua. 

“I feel like I’m interrupting something so I’m gonna go too, bye!”

“Your friends are funny.” Seungcheol tells him, handing him back his phone. 

“Their idiots. I can’t believe I lost that stupid deal we had. What else did I do?” 

“Well,” He starts. 

“Tell me!” 

“You tried to kiss me.” 

“Oh.” Jeonghan giggles and tries to move away from the man but doesn’t get anywhere. 

“It’s fine. I would’ve let you do it, if you weren’t as drunk as you were.”

“Are you two rea….dy?” Wonwoo asks, walking into the room. Seungcheol lifts his head up to look at his friend. Wonwoo raises both his brows and Jeonghan knows he can see how red his face is. 

“Do not move!” Wonwoo runs through the apartment, back to his room, running back to his friends room, polaroid in his hand. He snaps a photo of them from the doorway, pulling it out from the camera, dropping it on the floor. He jumps on the bed, standing over both of them, letting the picture fall onto them. Seungcheol grabs the camera before he can take another one, Jeonghan falling down onto the bed.

“Get off my bed before I tickle you!” Wonwoo hops down, picking up the photo from the floor and hands it to Jeonghan. 

“Don’t know what you see in this brute of a man!” Wonwoo runs back out of the room, Seungcheol hot on his heels. He doesn’t even make it to the living room before he gets tickled by him. 

“Okay OKAY! Uncle! Please stop!” He says through his laughs. Jeonghan knows how these tickle things work and it’s better to not get involved. He sits up, staring at the photo in his hand. They do look cute together, he thinks as he stands up to walk over to get his wallet. Seungcheol walks back in and before Jeonghan has time to overthink about anything he grabs his arm, pulling him in close and kisses him. 

Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. He’s been waiting for this since he first saw Jeonghan. He hears a camera go off and he sticks his middle finger up at Wonwoo, pulling Jeonghan in closer by the waist. 

‘“That’s attractive.” Wonwoo walks out, closing the door behind him. 

  
  


They finally reach the airport, and Wonwoo doesn’t get out of the car until the last second possible. It’s five twenty and he’s pushing it at this point. He gives Jeonghan a hug first and whispers in his ear that they better be official by the time he comes back. 

“Coups, you know the rules. No girls in the house and feed the cat.” Seungcheol rolls his eyes and hugs him. He wishes he was going back with him. 

“Need me to get anything from your house?” He asks, still hugging his friend. 

“My extra iPad, and those one pair of socks that I like.” He hugs him a little bit tighter. Jeonghan thinks one of them might start crying at any moment but they finally let go. 

“You got it dude!” Wonwoo walks off without another word. 

“He has a thing for leaving semi dramatically like he’s in a movie, doesn’t he?” Jeonghan questions.

“Mingyu taught him it once and he hasn’t been the same since.” They get back in the car and make their way over to Jeonghan’s hotel. He kind of doesn’t want to leave him but he knows he’ll see him again tomorrow. He spends the drive looking out the window and frowns when he sees the hotel. Seungcheol parks the car and they turn to face each other at the same time, bursting out laughing. 

“Call me when you wake up, okay?” 

Jeonghan nods his head, “I will do that.” 

Jeonghan gets out before he does something stupid, grabbing his bags from the trunk. His hands are sweating and he rubs them on his pants before grabbing the rest. He walks around the car to the drivers side, knocking on the window. He waits for the man to roll down the window. 

“Forget something, Angel?” Jeonghan nods, leaning in to kiss him. 

Seungcheol is never going to get tired of this. He has to stop himself from opening the door so he pulls back from the kiss. 

“See you tomorrow?” Jeonghan pecks his lips because he can. 

“You got it dude!” Jeonghan responds, walking off making Seungcheol laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys....I swear I wasn't going to make it this long. I was counting by 13's and then I realized I was already at page 39...so I went all the way to 52 and if you follow me on twitter I posted a tweet the other day that said I couldn't sleep and it was all their fault, with a picture of jeongcheol attached...it was because I couldn't stop thinking about what to put in this fic lmao. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this! let me know if there are any mistakes bc these glasses are just on my face. They don't work for me anymore lol also I researched so much about Yokohama for this one chapter...I know the area too well now hahaha
> 
> you know where to find me :D
> 
> (also i have no idea why it keeps putting two notes at the end of the chapter...it confuses me greatly and idk how to fix it :/)


	4. Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is named after obvious by ariana grande! her album is just too good. yours truly still #1 in my heart though!

Jeonghan spends the next two days by himself since Seungcheol needed to finish his models. He really didn’t mind since this was originally the reason he was planning to travel to Yokohama in the first place. He runs into the girls he was partying with at the club so he hangs with them for a couple of hours before returning back to his hotel. They were just as friendly as the night they met so he didn’t mind going shopping with them. They took him to some restaurant that looked far too expensive but Jeonghan wasn’t going to complain. 

Jeonghan was going home with a full stomach. He tried not to fall asleep on the ride back into town, but luckily enough they made it to his hotel in a short amount of time. Jeonghan got all their numbers earlier in the day so he left with a wave, carrying his two shopping bags in hand. He makes it upstairs to his room and throws everything with the rest of everything he needs to organize to take home. He figures he should do it now so he doesn’t have to do it last minute. His thoughts are interrupted when his phone starts ringing. He skips over to the bed grabbing his phone, sitting at the desk before answering it. 

“Hello?”

“Still alive I see!” 

“It’s hard to get lost when everything is ten minutes away, Cheol!” 

“That is very true. What did you do today?” 

He makes his way over to one of his suitcases, looking for something to change into. He tells him about how he met up with the girls from the club while he was out, hanging out with them, joining along with them for the company. He really didn’t mind being out with them but it was nice to finally be by himself. 

“I went shopping with some ladies from the club and that was it really.” 

“The girls who got you drunk?” 

“Yes, that would be them.” Seungcheol laughs and Jeonghan walks back to the desk, clothes in hand to see Shua is calling him. 

“Hold on, Shua is calling.”

“Oh, answer it and put us on three way!” 

“Hello Shua, just one moment!” He says, waiting for the merge calls button to pop up. 

Shua says nothing but he sighs, wondering what his friend could be doing. 

“Okay now go ahead.” Jeonghan says once he connects the call. “Cheol is also-”

“You dirty whore!” Shua says, interrupting him. “Where the fuck have you been?!? You haven’t called me in three days! If you were too busy sucking Seung-” Jeonghan hangs up and facetimes Shua separately. 

“Why did you hang up? I wasn’t finished!” He says, once he pops up. He’s still in bed from what Jeonghan sees. 

“You dumb bitch, he was on the other line!” 

“Oh? Sorry not sorry!” A text from said man comes in. 

“He just texted me he said ‘who’s sucking who now?’.” 

“It’s your problem now, babe. See you Saturday!” Shua hangs up and Jeonghan scoffs, throwing his phone on the bed, walking to the bathroom to go change. 

  
  
  


It’s Thursday when he actually sees the man again. He reminds himself that Wonwoo should be coming back sometime today. Jeonghan was going to go to their house but Seungcheol beat him to it. He had called him at two to let him know he was downstairs. Jeonghan had gone to go get him because he didn’t know where his room was. And that’s how they’ve been for the past two hours. They both were dressed for a day in, Seungcheol in sweatpants and a black shirt while Jeonghan had on shorts and a hoodie. They’ve been laying in bed watching random Japanese movies, Seungcheol on his back with Jeonghan laying on his chest. 

Jeonghan sighs, “Lets go do something.” Seungcheol has one hand under his hoodie rubbing up and down his back, the other playing with the waistband of shorts. 

“Like what?” The man asks, eyes still on the tv. 

“In the itinerary Seokmin gave me there were some famous parks, we could go visit those.” Jeonghan suggests. 

“Oh, I think there’s one nearby, Wonwoo and I go there all the time.”

Jeonghan frowns at that, he doesn’t want to go somewhere he has already been. He wants to do something he hasn’t done while living here. Jeonghan sits up, letting the man’s hands fall from his hoodie. He sits on his legs, waiting for Seungcheol to look at him. He doesn’t but the silence is enough to tell him something is wrong. 

“Or we can go to a different one. You should pick since it’s your first time here and all.” His eyes are still on the tv, bringing a hand to rub up and down on his thigh. 

“Okay, you’re driving though.” Seungcheol scoffs, finally looking at him. 

“Of course I am. Unless you know how to drive on the other side of the road?” Jeonghan doesn’t and the thought of having to do it terrifies him. 

Jeonghan gets off the bed, walking to his suitcase to grab some socks. “Okay let’s go!” 

“The movie isn’t over though!” Seungcheol whines but still gets out of bed. Jeonghan rolls his eyes, the movie wasn’t even that good and he’s not just saying that because he doesn’t even know what it’s about. 

“Cheol, It’s the movie channel. I’m sure it’ll be playing again tomorrow. Come on it’s already about to get dark.” He says, stuffing his wallet in his hoodie pocket, opening the door. 

“It’s about to be dark and yet you want to go to a park, where you won’t be able to see the real beauty of it?” 

“It’s called being spontaneous, Cheol.” He says, getting on the elevator. 

He intertwines their fingers when they get to the lobby and Jeonghan just lets him, pulling him through the hotel doors out to the car. He drags him across the street to where he parked. 

“Do you want anything to eat before we start on our journey?” Seungcheol asks once they get in the car. 

“No, the park I found is close by and I’m not really hungry yet.” Seungcheol nods his head, and Jeonghan hands him his phone to show him the park he chose. 

“An hour away? You said it was close!” 

He slaps his shoulder, “Dude, that is close!” 

“You don’t ‘dude’ people you kiss!” 

“Dude, I’ll ‘dude’ you if I want to!” Seungcheol pulls out of his spot and onto the street, following the GPS. 

“Keep it up and see if you get kissed again!” Jeonghan laughs and grabs the man’s phone so he can play music. He doesn’t bother asking for the password because he already knows it. He puts it on shuffle not really caring what they listen to but it’s better than listening to the GPS. Seungcheol pulls onto some highway as UN Village starts playing and he turns it up. They both sing along to Baekhyun’s voice, cruising down the road, watching everything roll past them as the sunsets. 

Halfway through the ride Jeonghan gets quieter and Seungcheol turns to his ballads like he usually does when he rides by himself. He looks down at Jeonghan’s phone to make sure he’s still on the right path. Their exit should be coming up soon and he really needs to stretch his legs. Seungcheol honks the horn at the person swerving lanes in front of him, effectively waking Jeonghan up. 

“Stupid fucking idiot, any closer and we’d both be spinning off the road!” The older man says, while Jeonghan stretches in his seat. 

“Why are you still driving? We should be there already. Oh my god!” He looks out the window only to find it darker than it was when he went to sleep. 

“We’re lost aren’t we?” Seungcheol looks at him quickly before looking back at the road. 

“How do I explain to my parents that I can’t come home because I’m quite literally lost in Japan?” 

“First of all genius,” The driver starts, “We’re almost there. Secondly, if you get lost in Japan for two days straight and miss your flight, that’s on you. We literally have a car and we’re two hours away from the city at best.” Seungcheol turns at the exit for the park, following the path that leads to the street. He turns off the GPS because he can just follow the signs from here. 

“We could still be lost for two days. We don’t have money, how would we get gas?” 

“Okay then, not lost just stranded.” He pulls into a parking lot that is basically empty because who comes to a park at seven in the afternoon. 

“I would die if I was stranded. I would literally give up.” 

“Angel, the next street through the park is literally all restaurants. There’s no way to be lost or stranded. Unless we really went to a forest and camped and then got lost there.” He turns off the car, unbuckling his seatbelt to turn to the man. 

“Whatever, let’s go!” Jeonghan gets out of the car walking up the path that leads to the entrance of the park. Seungcheol shakes his head, getting out to follow him. 

“Maybe we should’ve came later, we probably would’ve been able to see some stars.” Jeonghan says when Seungcheol catches up to him. 

“I will gladly bring you back here if that’s what you want.” They walk along the path and there really aren't that many people in the park but they do run into some people along the way. 

“We should be coming up to the pond in a bit.” 

“I thought you said you’ve never been here.” Jeonghan questions. 

“It’s called looking at the map before speeding past it!” He playfully bumps into his shoulder and Jeonghan stumbles a bit. 

“Geez, be careful muscle man!” 

“You love it, you stare at my thighs every chance you get!” Jeonghan walks a little bit faster because where is that damn pond. It’s around the curve and Jeonghan does his best not to cry at the sight of it. He really wishes they would’ve come here in the day time because it’s probably the prettiest pond he’s ever laid on. 

He leans over the banister looking down at the water, watching the ripples in the water come and go. The older man comes up behind him, chin on his shoulder with his arms around his waist. 

“Really wish I would’ve brought my camera.” They stand there for a while, not speaking and just taking in the scene until Seungcheol’s phone starts to ring making both of them jump. 

“It’s Wonwoo.” 

“Where are you, whore?” Wonwoo asks and Jeonghan laughs. 

“Negishi Forest Park with Jeonghan and where are you?” 

“At home with Jun. I thought you would be home working on one of your models but I guess I was wrong.” 

“Jun as in-” 

“Yes that Jun! Don’t even think about finishing that thought, I’ll destroy 2017!” 

Seungcheol gasps, letting go of Jeonghan’s waist, “ You wouldn’t, I worked on that model for months!” 

“Keep your mouth shut and hurry up. I miss you and Jeonghan!” Wonwoo hangs up before he can even get another word in. 

“What were you even going to say?”    
  


“‘Jun as in the one who dicked you down so good you said you wanted to marry him?’ Nothing too bad!” Jeonghan grabs his hand, leading them further up the path. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty tame for you guys.” The older man hums in agreement. 

The further they walk into the park, the less they talk. They get to where the cherry blossom trees should be and Jeonghan leads them off the path into the grass. They don’t make it far when Jeonghan is pulling him down to sit. From their spot they can see a few people further away, packing up their things to leave. 

“So you know that model I was working on?” Jeonghan nods his head, it’s the reason he didn’t see him for two days. How could he forget? 

“Do you want to see it?” He turns his head to face him some more to see if he’s serious. He’s never seen anything new the man has worked on. All the ones on display in their apartment are old, going back to way before he even knew the man. 

“Are you really going to show me or are you just joking?” 

“Not joking this time, Angel.” 

“Then yes I want to see! Why would I say no?” He lays on his back, and Seungcheol scoots closer to him, wrapping his arms around his knees. They both stare up at the sky, not saying anything. There’s not many stars out, it's still pretty and peaceful enough for them to take in. 

Jeonghan realizes that after Saturday he probably won’t be able to do this again for quite some time and he sighs. He thinks about what Wonwoo said to him at the airport. Said man is already back but he doesn’t know if he’s ready for a long distance relationship. He knows it’s clear that they both like each other even if those weren’t their intentions when they first started talking. Jeonghan knows he feels something for the man sitting next to him, enough to give it a try. He doesn’t want this to lead to nothing and end up hating himself for it later on. He turns his head to look at Seungcheol, who’s taking pictures of everything around them, flash going off every other picture. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Jeonghan asks and he watches as the man slowly turns to look down at him. 

“What?” 

“I said, will you be my boyfriend?” Seungcheol scans his face to make sure he’s actually serious and yeah he is. 

“Did you plan this?” That is not what he was expecting to come out of his mouth. Seungcheol drops his phone in the grass, moving so he’s hovering over him. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Seungcheol chuckles because he can tell he’s getting irritated. 

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

The older man leans down and Jeonghan knows what's about to happen but it still surprises him. Seungcheol’s lips are soft and he doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. Seungcheol moves to straddle him, not breaking the kiss. Jeonghan is reminded they’re literally in the middle of the park when the man’s weight pushes him further into the ground, grass tickling his thighs and legs. He turns his head to the side, breaking the kiss as Seungcheol kisses down his neck. 

“Um, do you think we could resume this in the car? I have this fear of any type of bug crawling in my ear.” He says seriously. Seungcheol sits back and smiles before nodding his head. The walk back isn’t rushed, only stopping twice for an impromptu make out session. There’s no one in the park as it’s almost nine, the only car in the parking lot is theirs. 

  
  
  
  


“That is literally my sock, babe!” 

“Angel, does it really matter who’s sock it is?” He says, pulling his shirt back over his head. 

“Uh it does when my mother bought me those.” He pulls his shorts back up, vowing to never have car sex ever again because there just simply isn’t enough space. They both get redressed, Seungcheol climbs into the driver seat, fixing his hoodie once he’s seated. He knows Wonwoo is going to be so pissed at him for coming home late. Jeonghan climbs into the passenger seat ungracefully, foot hitting him in the back of the head. 

“Ow, easy I need my brain!” 

“Shut up and drive us home!” 

  
  


Jeonghan sleeps the entire way home leaving Seungcheol to keep himself entertained. Wonwoo texted him one too many times, most of them were death threats and something about revoking his mall trips rights. He doesn’t reply, too focused on driving and singing to himself. The drive back home is quicker than expected and it doesn’t take long for him to get back in the apartment parking lot. He cleans out the back seat again just in case any evidence is present and wakes Jeonghan up when he’s finished. 

“You’re still showing me your models, right?” Jeonghan asks as they step off the elevator. He just wants to make sure he isn’t pranked because he’s actually been wanting to see them. 

“Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I started lying to you?” He comments, unlocking the door. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the lady and the tramp. The tramp is S.Coups, just so we’re clear.” 

Wonwoo and Jun are sitting on the couch, watching something on the man’s laptop. Seungcheol shuts the door, taking off his shoes and walks over to his friend. 

“I don’t have the strength to tickle you right now so let’s just add it to the book of tickles.” 

“Aw, man that’s the worst. I’d rather get it over with!” 

Jeonghan sits down on the opposite couch, watching the scene in front of him. 

“Well, I’m Jun. We met for those two seconds at the club but it’s nice to meet you all!” It’s more directed at Jeonghan because he remembers seeing Seungcheol coming to pick up Wonwoo in the morning. 

“I’m Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s boyfriend.” Wonwoo shouts, gripping Jun’s arm. 

“Oh my god! About fucking time, Jeonghan you have to tell me everything.” He gets up to move to the other couch but Seungcheol is faster and he grabs Jeonghan’s wrist. 

“Sorry but girl talk is going to have to wait, we have plans.” He drags him to Wonoo’s side of the apartment. 

“Our desks aren’t stable for sex. You know what happened last time!” Wonwoo reminds him and Seungcheol thinks his friend might actually be the dumbest person in this room. 

“Who was it?” Jeonghan is curious, he’s never broken anything while having sex. 

“Some girl..” Wonwoo is back against Jun’s side and presses play, not saying anything else. Seungcheol drags him away, stopping in front of one of the three doors on this side. 

“I thought you were gay?” He questions, as Seungcheol opens the door. 

“I’m bisexual. It wasn’t a girl, it was Mingyu.” He flips on the light and Jeonghan squints waiting for his eyes to adjust. 

There’s two desks in the middle of the room facing each other and it’s obvious whose desk is who’s. Wonwoo’s is filled with gaming equipment and Seungcheol has drawings and mini models everywhere. Three out of the four walls are filled with random things but mostly drawings and models. The back wall is full of Seungcheol’s models and it’s nothing but bigger houses. 

“That was obvious. He seems like the type to be able to do that.” Jeonghan walks around the desks, moving to the back wall because he knows that’s where all the good stuff is. 

Seungcheol clears his throat, “Anyways, this is one is for you.” He points to a finished house in the middle right behind the biggest model. 

“You built me a model house?” Jeonghan turns around to face the man. It’s a two story house with lots of windows, just like Jeonghan had wanted. The roof isn’t on but put off to the side. Inside there’s four rooms off on the right side, two on each floor, and the rest is an open concept on each level. 

“How the fuck did you do this? Thank you, I really love it!” He turns back around to grab his face, kissing every inch of it. 

“It took awhile, but it was worth it! I’m glad you like it.” 

“I don’t like it, I love it!”

“Anything for you, Angel.” 

The couple spends the next ten minutes walking around the room and Jeonghan listens while Seungcheol talks about everything they come across. He tells him that the biggest house in the middle is the model for Wonwoo’s house when he gets older. It’s in their friendship deal. Wonwoo lets him mooch off of him but he has to build the house he’ll live in once they’re done with Japan, whenever that may be. All the drawings and books are obviously Wonwoo’s, as the JWW is a dead giveaway. 

Seungcheol turns off the light, closing the door behind them as they walk out hand in hand. Jeonghan looks at the clock on the microwave as it tells him it’s almost one thirty in the morning. He has one more full day in Japan and he’s actually quite sad about leaving. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” He asks, walking into Seungcheol’s room

“Of course! You can shower if you want and I can get you some clothes. There should be a spare toothbrush somewhere in my bathroom too.” He sits on the bench, waiting while Seungcheol gets everything ready for him. He can hear Wownoo and Jun laughing out in the living room and it almost feels like his home away from home. He only recognizes he’s crying when Seungcheol is kneeling down in front of him. 

“What's wrong? Why are you crying?” He hears footsteps, coming from the hallway. 

“Who’s crying?” Wonwoo and Jun are standing in the doorway, hand in hand. 

“I am apparently.” Jeonghan chuckles as his boyfriend wipes his tears. 

“I just realized I have to leave soon and I kind of don’t want to.” He states quietly. 

“Baby, you can always come visit! I can have you here in no time whenever you want to come visit.” Wonwoo says, stepping into the room, dragging Jun with him sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Angel, if you want to stay you can, you’ll always be welcomed here even if it’s only for another day.” Jeonghan just nods his head and sniffs one more time before getting up, towel in hand. 

“I’m going to go shower now.” He whispers and he leaves the room, three pairs of eyes watching him as he goes. 

Nobody says anything in the room until they hear the water turn on. They both know it’s loud enough to drown out any conversation. 

“He has to get on that plane on Saturday.” Wonwoo says seriously. 

“But if he doesn’t want to, I’m not making him!” 

“Coups, I know you want him to stay but he can really come back at any time. I will literally let him use the jet, but he’s getting on that plane.” 

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Jun inputs. They both turn to look at him and Jun stares at the wall, finding it interesting all of sudden. 

“Thanks Jun.” The both say at the same time. It’s clear one of them says it sarcastically but he can’t figure out who. 

‘When is his birthday?” 

“October 4th.” Wonwoo smiles at the quick response. 

“Okay, so we can visit him then!” 

“That’s like a month away.” 

“You waited from after your birthday to just this Saturday to meet him, I think you’ll be fine, Coups.” 

“You’re starting school anyways so it should fly by,” Jun says from over Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

“Jesus, did you tell him what time I was born at too?” 

“I can’t help, he's a man who actually listens to me ramble!”

“Jun, it’s only one class so I doubt I’ll be that busy. Okay, everyone take off for the weekend of October 4th, we’re going back home.” 

Seungcheol goes to shower in Wonwoo’s bathroom because he doesn’t feel like waiting for Jeonghan to get out of the bathroom and Wonwoo’s shower is bigger. He prays he will be done by the time Jeongahn gets out because he left the couple in his room and he can only imagine what Wonwoo will be telling him. 

Jeonghan is glad that he got dressed in the bathroom because when he enters the room, Wonwoo and Jun look up watching him as he puts his stuff down on the desk chair. 

“We’re keeping you company until Coups is done in the bathroom, you can’t get out of it!” 

“I don’t want to be tickled, so I won’t try to.” Jeonghan says, walking around the bed to get in on the opposite side. 

“So Jun,” Jeonghan starts, “What do you do?” 

“Nothing, just waiting for my inheritance.” 

“Wow, you guys were like made for each other.” 

“Hey, I have a degree! I’m at least two notches higher than him on the scale.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan pulls the covers up to his waist. He’s actually not that tired for once. 

“I did go to college for a year, it just wasn’t for me.” Jun says and Jeonghan can understand. He wanted to drop out many times but he liked his life so he just pushed through. 

“It really do be like that sometimes. Anyways hurry up and tell me how you guys got together!” 

Jeonghan starts from the beginning only because he wants Jun to know the full story. Seungcheol comes back from the bathroom towards the middle of the story, hopping into bed, only to lay directly on top of Jeonghan. Jeonghan only slides down the bed, adjusting his position until he’s comfortable. He doesn’t stop his story and Seungcheol adds his two cents every now and then. They get side tracked, rambling about other things and just getting to know each other but every now and then they get back on topic, finally coming to today’s events at the park.

“You guys fucked in my car, didn’t you?” Jeonghan laughs and nods his head. 

“I told you they would, it doesn’t take that long to get back!” 

“They could’ve just been walking around the neighborhood, you never know!” 

“When you get to know both of them, you’ll realize none of them can keep it in their pants. Should’ve seen the size of the hickies Jeonghan gave him from that night at the club.” 

“Is he sleeping?” They all turn to look at Seungcheol who oddly enough, hasn’t said anything in the past twenty minutes. Jeonghan tilts his head to look down at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, he did a lot of driving today.” 

“I bet he did.” Jeonghan kicks him off the bed. 

“Well, it was nice talking to you, sorry if we kept you up.” 

“You’re fine, actually I wasn't even tired.” 

“Goodnight!” They both say, turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

  
  
  
  


“You guys literally look like someone killed your cat.” Jun slaps him on the shoulder, dragging him away from the couple. Jeonghan is about to get onto the plane and he really doesn’t want to leave. 

“Promise you’ll call when you land?” 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

“Stop pouting before I drag you back to the car.” Seungcheol kisses him once then twice and Wonwoo coughs. 

“There are children around!” He whisper yells.

“They know more than let on. Thank Youtube for that!” Seungcheol turns back around to his boyfriend, handing him his bag. 

“I’ll see you soon, Angel.” A flash goes off and they both turn to look at the other couple. Jun is pointing to Wonwoo, who has his polaroid camera in his hand. 

“I couldn’t resist! Now, group hug and group photo before Jeonghan leaves forever.”

“I thought you said I was allowed back?” Jeonghan asks, smiling for the picture. 

“You are sweetie, I was just saying.” The shutter goes off one more time and Wonwoo hands both the photos to Jeonghan, who puts them in his jacket pocket. 

“See you later, Jeonghan.” Jun says and Wonwoo kisses his forehead as they start walking back to the car. 

“Don’t forget to call me when you land.” Jeonghan looks at his boyfriend standing in front him. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry but he really doesn’t want to leave him when he just got him. 

“I already promised I would.” Jeonghan laughs lightly and kisses him before pulling him in closer for a hug. Jeonghan lets go, adjusting his bag. 

“See you later, Cheollie.”

“See you later, Angel!” Jeonghan exhales and turns around before he lets his tears fall. He doesn’t wipe them until he knows he’s further away from where he was standing. He sends a quick text to Shua and Seokmin telling them they better be ready to pick him up. He talks on the phone with his mom until he has to board the plane. His mother sounded really busy but it’s a Saturday so he wonders what she was doing. He tried to ask but she just wanted to hear about his time in Japan. 

  
  
  
  


“Did you cry the whole way back? Your eyes are so red!” Jeonghan weakly punches Shua’s shoulder. 

“Leave him alone! He just left someone who he really likes.” Seokmin says, throwing his luggage in the trunk before giving him a big hug. 

“This is why you’re my favorite Minnie.” He sticks his tongue out at Shua who rolls his eyes. He joins the hug anyways not even a second later. 

The ride back to Jeonghan’s house is quiet, radio filling up the empty space in the car. Jeonghan figures he’ll just get over it in due time but for now he’s allowing himself to be sad. It’s only three in the afternoon so he still has the whole day to do whatever he wants. He hopes his parents aren’t too busy because he has missed them and he wants to spend some time with them before the week starts back up again. 

“I hope your mom cooked to welcome you back because I am starving.” Seokmin says as Jeonghan gets his keys out. 

“I agree with you on that one!” Jeonghan turns the key, opening the door only to be met with boxes everywhere. The living room, the kitchen and even crowding the hallway. 

“Mom! Dad!” He shouts because he’s so confused. 

His parents appear from the hallway so he’s guessing they must’ve been in their bedroom. 

“Hannie! You’re back, I missed you!” His mother says, moving boxes out of the way to get to her son. Shua and Seokmin take a seat on the couch waiting for someone to explain the situation. 

“Uh, what is going on?” Jeonghan asks when she lets go, gesturing towards all the boxes. 

“We’re moving!” His dad says. 

“I thought we were going halfsies?” He sounds offended and his dad laughs. 

“Hannie, we’re the parents, you’re the son. We buy the house, you live your life and get good grades like we expect you too.” His mom says patting his arm. 

“You know, I already graduated right?” His mom waves him off, walking back down the hallway. 

“Don’t unpack that suitcase, just leave it where it is!” His dad tells him, walking after his wife.

“Now you don’t have to live in an apartment anymore.” Shua exclaims.

“Where is this new house exactly? I’ll need to add it to my GPS?” Seokmin comments, pulling out his phone. 

“It’s somewhere in Seocho-gu. I think that’s the house I sent them.” Seokmin makes note of it, turning on the tv, making himself comfortable on the couch. 

It only took them two days to move to their new house and a day and a half to get everything placed where it needs to be. Jeonghan found a job rather quickly after they moved, considering it was working with Seokmin. A new position had opened up just after he had returned so he accepted without another thought. That was almost a month ago and Jeonghan is so glad to be working again. He does miss babysitting for the twins but it’s nice to be making money in what he went to school for. He’ll have to make plans to see them again one weekend, now that they’re more than an elevator ride away. 

“Okay, airbnb is booked for this weekend! Friday, Saturday and Sunday will be blended all into one day, if we drink hard enough!” Seokmin explains tapping away on his phone. Jeonghan just wanted a simple birthday party at the house but Shua told him he’s grown and shouldn’t be having house parties. He really didn’t care what they were doing so he doesn’t mind going to the club. His phone dings three times. A message from Seungcheol and Shua. 

“Shua, why’d you send me the address in the group chat and outside the group chat.” He asks, responding back to his boyfriend. Seokmin kicks Shua in the shin because he’s such an idiot. 

“Uh, you know just in case you delete out messages, you’ll still have it in another place?” Jeonghan looks up to see both of his friends smiling at him. 

He points his finger at Shua, “Your mind. Big brain Shua!” He gets up to go get another drink, leaving his bedroom. 

“God, you almost ruined the surprise and it’s only five days away!” Seokmin whispers once he leaves. 

“I’m sorry! I thought I had clicked on the chat with Seungcheol and Wonwoo but I guess I didn’t!” 

“Reading is in your profession, please get better at it.” Seokmin says seriously.

  
  
  
  


“Shua should be here any minute. He said he left something at home!” Seokmin says, entering Jeonghan’s house switching his shoes for some slippers. 

“You do know I’m also in the group chat, right?” Seokmin ignores him and joins him on the sofa. 

“Are you ready to pretend to be in college again? Remember in our second year, we always went out?” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m still recovering from that month!” Jeonghan laughs and wonders how they even made it through the rest of the semester after going out almost every weekend. 

“Who’s ready to blackout?” Wonwoo yells, opening the door, Jun and SHua trailing behind him. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?!?” Jeonghan questions, standing from the couch just as Wonwoo pulls him in for a hug. 

“Babe, it’s your birthday weekend! Surprise!” Jun looks around the house and nods. Jeonghan laughs and looks for someone else. 

“Aren’t you missing someone?” 

“Coups, couldn’t make it. Sorry, babe you know how the school thing is.” Jeonghan understands but he still wishes his boyfriend was here. Come to think of it the man hadn’t even texted him all day. Shua rushes them out of the house because they were supposed to be at the airbnb an hour ago. They all pile into the SUV Shua rented for the weekend, trunk packed with everyone’s things for the weekend. Anyone looking into the vehicle would think they were going away for a week on vacation. Seokmin reminds them that they still need to go to the grocery store to buy snacks. 

Shua drops them off as close as he can get to the airbnb, as it’s basically on the side street. The market is only around the block so he tells them he won’t be long. The other four continue to make their way to the said location of the house and Jeonghan now understands the mistake Shua made when he sent him the address twice. He watches as Seokmin makes small talk with Wonwoo and Jun as they climb the stairs to enter the house. Anyone one would think they’ve all been friends for years. 

“Alright, Jeonghan room directly in front of us is yours. Jun and Wonwoo you can take the one next to him and Shua and I will be over here away from the noise.” He says clapping his hands. 

“Why do I have the room next to the couple?” Jeonghan questions, still trying to get his shoes off. 

“It’s your birthday and that’s the only room with a single bed! No more questions, I’m off to shower.” He turns, walking towards the room that’s across from the living room. 

“Babe, I got your birthday present, if you want it now!” Wonwoo yells from the other room. Jeonghan throws his back into his room, walking into the couples room. 

“I think it’s better to give it to me now, so none of us forget.” Wonwoo pulls the present from out of his suitcase and the box looks pretty big when He hands it to him. 

“Should I be scared?” He asks Jun. 

“This is probably one of his less expensive presents.” Jeonghan stops himself from opening the present. 

“There’s more?” 

“There’s always more, now hurry up and open it!” Jeonghan sighs and rips open the paper to find a plain white box. He should definitely be scared. He takes the top off to find a scarf and a hooded coat. He picks up the scarf and when he sees the tag, he turns to Wonwoo who looks like he’s about to cry. 

“A Burberry scarf?!?” 

“Your very first one! I had to, it was calling to me in the store!” Jeonghan laughs and throws it over his shoulder, picking up the coat. 

“Please tell me this also isn’t Burberry.” Jeonghan deadpans, staring at the coat. 

“Yeah, it is!” Wonwoo squeals. 

“You really didn’t have to spend so much money on me. I mean, we barely know each other!” 

“Shut up, we know each other plenty. You make my best friend happy and that’s enough for me.” Jeonghan places the jacket back on the bed, walking over to hug Wonwoo. 

“Thank you so much, I wear it until the threads start to rip!” 

“I’ll buy you a new one when it does.” Wonwoo whispers, making him laugh. 

  
  


Shua eventually comes back with all the groceries they will need for the weekend. It takes them a while to put everything away, trying to organize everything to make sure it actually fits in the fridge. Jeonghan plops down on the couch when he gets done. Staring at his phone waiting for it to do anything at this point. He hasn’t heard from Seungcheol all day and it’s starting to get to him. 

“Still no text from the boyfriend?” Jun asks, sitting down next to him. 

“Nope. That stupid jerk!” 

Jun pats his thigh, “Want to take a shot?” 

And that’s how the night gets started. Granted it’s only seven thirty but none of them care. They lose their energy and get sober throughout the night. There’s always a moment when everyone realizes how drunk they actually are and Seokmin and Shua are lightweight so this night could end early. The earlier they go out the quicker they get to come back home, however time really doesn’t seem to be on their side. Jeonghan doesn’t even know the club they’re going to, he’s just told to get dressed which Shua has to help him because he simply cannot stand on his own two feet. He’s peed twice already so he figures he should stop drinking and wait til they get to the club to continue drinking. Jeonghan finds himself back on the couch, singing along to whatever song is playing, while he waits for everyone to get ready. The only people who texted him were the girls, confirming the time they should all meet up at. They should be on their way now, he wanted them all to walk into the club together so he knew everyone was safe. 

“Alcohol is being put away until tomorrow night!” Jun yells over the music, hiding it in one of the cabinets and Jeonghan laughs because he knows where it’s at. To his left, Shua and Seokmin exit from their room, finally dressed. Shua has on a plain white shirt with black ripped jeans. Seokmin has on a black stain shirt and black jeans as well. 

“Shua your shoulders are massive.” Jeonghan tells him. 

“Thank you?” Jeonghan throws a hand in the air and his phone goes off. Unfortunately it’s not Seungcheol, just Jia but he still answers it.

“Ya! We’re outside, hurry up!” 

“Hello to you too!” He laughs. 

“We’ll be right there!” 

“Cabs are not here, but the ladies are!” He yells, turning off the speaker and the house suddenly goes quiet. 

“I’m ready!” Wonwoo yells, stepping out of the room. He’s dressed in light blue button up and white jeans, wrinkle free. He moves to stand near Jun in the kitchen as he makes him drink some water. Jun is dressed in all black from head to toe and Jeonghan is hot just looking at him. 

Jeonghan realizes he and Wonwoo are almost dressed the same. He has a light purple shirt and white ripped jeans, he shrugs his shoulders and moves to put on his shoes. The girls are already going to be mad at them for making them wait. 

“Are any of your lady friends single? Asking for myself.” Shua asks as they walk out the door. 

“Ask them yourself, Loverboy!” 

  
  


Jeonghan is so sweaty, they’ve been here for an hour and he has already lost everyone and nobody has responded to his texts. They were supposed to be going to the next club but he figures one club will be enough for tonight. He pushes his way through the crowd eventually making it to the bar. The walk to the club was definitely a sobering one. He’s glad everyone was getting along and he’s glad nobody was awkward about being from three different friend groups. He doesn’t remember paying to get in and he’s pretty sure that Wonwoo's doing but he isn’t going to question it. The girls were holding down the fort in the vip section last time he checked so they should still be there. He orders three shots for himself because he feels like it. He downs the first two shots, going for the third when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. 

“Going for blackout number eleven there, Angel?” He chokes on the shot, turning around bumping into the bar. 

“Holy fuck, what the fuck?” Seungcheol laughs and Jeonghan punches his shoulder. 

“You dick! You haven't texted me all day!” Jeonghan pouts. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t want to ruin Wonwoo’s surprise.” He kisses his pout away. 

“Pull that shit again and you’re never kissing me again!” He looks his boyfriend up and down because he can. He has on an impossibly tight white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. 

“Eyes up here! Where is everyone else?” He questions, snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

“VIP Section, I don’t know. I lost them like thirty minutes ago.” 

“Come on.” Seungcheol intertwines their fingers, dragging him back through the crowd, towards the couches. He already knows everyone is there, they spotted him when he was making his way through the club. 

“YOU FOUND HIM!” Jun shouts, making Jeonghan laugh. 

“By the bar, he was taking shots!” 

Wonwoo gasps, “Without me? I thought taking shots was our thing!” Jeonghan shakes his head, they’ve literally only gotten drunk once together. He looks around to find some people are missing. 

“Where’s Shua?” 

“He left with Jia.” Seokmin tells him as he goes back on the dance floor. 

“I am also leaving! Bye, see you tomorrow!” He grabs Seungcheol’s arm waving to the confused group as they watch the couple leave the club. 

  
  
  
  


“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Jeonghan, Happy Birthday to you!” Jeonghan quickly blows out the candle, after making a wish, sitting back down next to his boyfriend. 

“Here you go.” Seungcheol says quietly, handing him a white box. Jeonghan looks at the man next to him and back at the box. Everyone watches as he opens the box, wondering what inside. 

“You got me the charm bracelet?!” Jeonghan turns in chair to look at his boyfriend. 

Seungcheol nods his head, “You really wanted to buy it, but you chose the other two bracelets instead.” Jeonghan takes the bracelet out the box, to see there’s only four charms on it and it’s not too flashy. It consists of a strawberry, a cherry, the letter j and the letter s. 

“There’s also another present but Jun said to wait til we get back to the house.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes. He's had enough of Jun and his presents. If he gets one more designer thing he’s sending Wownoo back to Yokohama. Everyone hands Jeonghan their presents, eating in between stories and such. Shua and Seokmin give him money, he doesn’t know why but he doesn’t question it, just stuffs it into his wallet that Jun had gotten him. Yes, it’s Burberry. 

  
  


Jeonghan holds his jacket closer to his body as they leave the restaurant. It’s not really cold out, but the wind catches him off guard. Seungcheol grabs his elbow, slowing them down as everyone walks to their cars. 

“Did you have fun this weekend?” 

“I actually did. Turning twenty four was fun and you guys definitely spoiled me even though-” 

“I love you.” Jeonghan stops, wind hitting the side of his face as he turns to look at Seungcheol. 

“........” 

Seungcheol scratches his neck, “This is the part where you say it back.” 

“I’m sorry-” 

“Oh my god, you don’t feel the same way. Wonwoo! We have to return the Burberry jacket!” he yells down the street and Wonwoo gives him a thumbs up. Jeonghan kicks his legs and continues walking, catching up to their friends to go back to the airbnb. 

“Woah woah! Finish the sentence, Angel.” He tells him, grabbing his arm again. 

“You’re not funny, I hope you know that.” 

“You still laugh at my jokes though.” Seungcheol says seriously but he’s smiling, making his dimple show. 

“Yeah, I love you too.” The man grabs his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Hey Jeonghan, remember when you cried because you thought you would never see him again?” Wonwoo yells from the car, as they stand in the middle of the sidewalk, deep in a makeout session. Jeonghan sticks up his middle finger, hoping it’s aimed directly at Wonwoo. 

“That’s attractive!” Wonwoo yells out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii 
> 
> i thought long and hard (lmao) about whether to put smut in this fic and i was like nah i can't do my boo shawn mendes like that. but luckily, it still went fine without it and literally all my other fics have smut in it so go read those if you want too! speaking of those, i gotta fix them bc they're so ugly. but yeah we do be finished with this fic, i do not see myself writing anything else unless someone has a prompt for me bc i'm all out of ideas at this point. after i finish my chanbaek fic, i'm letting my brain rest.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't let me know why you didn't. i like getting feedback! if there's any mistakes pls let me know i finished this at 2am once again but i did get new glasses so hopefully, there's not too many mistakes! 
> 
> [@stxrburstIouis](https://twitter.com/stxrburstIouis)
> 
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> i hate odd numbers and i literally listen to this song everyday so why not write a fic about it  
> thank you mister shawn mendes your song is muy excelente!
> 
> also i'm taking my time with this one bc i want it to be lengthy...but it could still end up being six chapters...who knows...i'm indecisive and my attention span is.....yeah lets not talk about it :D


End file.
